To Soar on Albatros Wings
by Conny1971
Summary: Das ist der erste Teil der Captain Serie von Krystyna. Ich habe die Erlaubnis die Geschichte zu übersetzen. Adam hat die Ponderosa verlassen und fährt zur See und erlebt einige Abenteuer. Währendessen überlegt Joe ob er die Ponderosa verlassen soll. Sorry, den Link konnt ich nicht einfügen, aber die Geschichte ist zu finden in der Bonanza Brand Library. Autor: Krystyna
1. Chapter 1

Der Link zum englischen Original ist hier: /authors_

Kapitel 1

Die Männer in der Arbeiterunterkunft warfen dem Neuankömmling einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder ihren eigenen Aufgaben widmeten. Manche grüßten ihn und jemand fragte ihn ob er einen Kaffee haben wolle. Der junge Mann nickte, schaute sich um und warf seine Satteltasche auf das eine ungenutzte Bett. Dann legte er sich voll ausgestreckt, mit gefalteten Händen hinter dem Kopf dazu.

"Hier.."

Er schaute auf und sah einen großen Mann, der neben dem Bett stand, mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Er setzte sich auf und schwang die Beine zur Seite des Bettes. , dankbar nahm er das heiße Getränk, nahm einen Schluck und nickte zustimmend.

"Gutes Zeug. Ich mag es stark."

"Ich versuche daran zu denken," sagte der andere Cowboy und streckte seine andere Hand aus "Eddy Davis."

"Canady" entgegnete der andere, und schüttelte die Hand des anderen Mannes.

"Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, heute, Canady. Ich hab dich beobachtet. Du kannst gut mit Rindern umgehen."

"Ich habe lange genug mit ihnen gearbeitet um was davon zu verstehen." entgegnete Canady mit leicht bösem Blick im Gesicht. Er schluckte den Kaffee runter, wischte sich den Mund mit dem Rücken seiner Hand und schaute zu den anderen Männern. Einige beobachteten ihn und Davis jetzt, und hörten der Unterhaltung zu, mit der natürlichen Neugierde, von Männern die, wenn zusammen auf kleinem Raum sind, jede Abwechslung interessant finden. Wie ein neuer Arbeiter zum Beispiel.

"Die meisten Leute nennen mich Candy, wegen meines Namens," stellte der junge Mann sich vor und lächelte freundlich, was seine Gesichtszüge aufhellen und seine blauen Augen leuchten lies, "Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte da meine Vorräte und mein Geld knapp wurden. Ein Typ in Virginia City sagte ich sollte es auf der Ponderosa versuchen, sagte der Boss hier würde neue Leute einstellen."

"Es ist eine arbeitsreiche Zeit im Jahr," entgegnete Eddy, "Ich arbeite bei den Cartwrights jetzt schon 5 Jahre. Sie bezahlen gut, und das essen ist gut. Alles was sie von ihren Leuten erwarten ist ehrliche Arbeit und ein sauberes Arbeitergebäude."

"Ja," Candy schaute sich im Raum um, "Ich habe gemerkt das die Lady des Hauses es mag Ordnung zu halten. Das ist, mit Abstand, das sauberste Arbeitergebäude das ich seit einiger Zeit gesehen habe."

"Ben Cartwright ist Witwer." sagte ein anderer Mann und stoppte damit seine Stiefel auszuziehen,"Es gab keine Frau mehr auf der Ranch seit seine dritte Frau starb."

"DRITTE Frau?" Candy hob die Augenbrauen, "Das ist ein Fall von, schließt eure Töchter weg, huh?"

Der Stiefel fiel zu Boden, kurz danach folgte der nächste.

"Nicht so,"der Cowboy wackelte mit den Zehen und schüttelte den Kopf als er das Loch im Strumpf sah,"Mr Cartwrights Frau starb vor 20 Jahren."

"Der einzige auf den das jetzt zutrifft ist sein jüngster Sohn Joseph,"Nun, auf ihn muss man aufpassen wenn es um Frauen geht. Er sieht gut aus und ist so scharf wie ein Mann nur sein kann."

Candy, wie er es bevorzugte genannt zu werde, stutzte,

"Also, wer war der große Kerl der mich heute eingestellt hat?"

"Oh, das ist Mr Cartwrights mittlerer Sohn, Hoss. Er ist der Sohn von Mr Cartwrights zweiter Frau."

"Dann gibt es also noch einen?"

"Es waren drei"nickte Eddy, nahm die Tasse von Candy und stellte sie zu den anderen auf ein Regal in der Nähe des Ofens,"Der älteste hat die Ponderosa vor ungefähr einem Jahr verlassen."

"Sag´s mir nicht, er ist der erste Sohn von Mr Cartwrights erster Frau?" Candy lächelte leicht und seine Augen leuchteten.

"Stimmt," sagte Eddy,"Er war ein guter Boss. Ich vermisse ihn."

"Mit Sicherheit,"seufzte der andere Mann, und es gab zustimmendes Gemurmel von einigen anderen.

"Also, was ist mit den anderen? Dieser schien zu wissen was er tut." sagte Candy als er sich auf sein Bett zurücksetzte.

"Oh, das tun sie, da musst du keine Angst haben, da gibt es keine Zweifel bei den Cartwright Jungs. Sie wissen alles was es zu wissen gibt darüber wie man diese Ranch führt. Es scheint nur als ob sie noch nicht alles umorganisiert haben, seit Adam Cartwright hier weg ist."

"Es ist nichts, wo man direkt sagen könnte, weil sie alle gut damit sind was sie tun und Mr Cartwright ist einfach der beste Boss den man haben kann, aber Adam war diszipliniert und erwartete das wir nach seinem Standard arbeiteten, oder es gab Ärger. Er war ein Verlust, das ist Fakt."

"Und es kam als Schock für sie, als er entschieden hatte von hier wegzugehen. Niemand hätte erwartet das das passiert, nicht in einer Millionen Jahre." Eddy setzte sich auf sein Bett und streckte seine langen Beine aus. "Was soll´s. Candy, von wo kommst du?"

"Aus Richtung Yuma." entgegnete Candy während er langsam seinen Revolvergurt abschnallte und ihn vorsichtig am Ende des Bettes zusammenrollte. "Ich habe einige Zeit für Jack Griffiths gearbeitet, bis er sich entschieden hat an Colonel Peterson zu verkaufen."

"Huh, Ich habe Geschichten über diesen Peterson gehört. Was gemeines an ihm, hab ich gehört." sagte der Mann mit dem Loch im Strumpf,"Übrigens, ich heiße Andrews, Jake Andrews."

Candy nickte dem Mann bestätigend zu und zog seine Stiefel aus. Er legte sich wieder auf das Bett und verschränkte seine Arme noch einmal hinter seinem Kopf. Er schloss seine Augen und hoffte, dass das Gespräch ihn nicht mehr betreffen würde. Er musste nachdenken und sich auf die Zukunft einstellen.

Das Leben war über die letzten Jahre nicht so gut gewesen. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, Ann zu treffen und sich in sie zu verlieben, war gewesen, wie plötzlich zum Himmel zu steigen und Sterne zu fangen. Zu heiraten war die erste große Verpflichtung in seinem Leben gewesen, aber das war dann, als alles schief gegangen war. Alles. Er schloss seine Augen fest um den Schmerz auszublenden. Sogar jetzt, nach so langer Zeit, tat es immer noch weh. Er konnte immer noch ihr Gesicht sehen. Er konnte immer noch jene Worte hören, dass ´Ehe ist vorbei´ ´Annullierung` `für immer vorbei´

Wie konnte etwas so wunderbares, etwas das sie so glücklich machte, plötzlich so schlecht, so falsch gewesen sein? Er hatte sie geliebt und sie musste ihn geliebt haben, immerhin hatte sie Ja gesagt zu dem Ehegelübde, und sie hatte seinen Ring genommen, auf ihren Finger gesteckt, ihn geküsst und...

"Hey Candy -"

Eddies Stimme brach in seine Erinnerungen ein, und er zwang seinen Verstand zurückzukehren in die Gegenwart, um zu seinen neuen Kollegen hinüberzusehen. Eddy lächelte.

"Zeit zu essen. Hop Sing hat uns was zu essen gebracht. Bester Koch der Welt. Ein anderer Grund warum ich immer wieder zurückkomme, Jahr für Jahr."

Candy nickte, rieb sein Gesicht mit den Händen und fuhr sich dann mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. Gutes Essen, ein sauberes Bett, anständige Kollegen, was konnte ein Mann sich mehr wünschen? Er kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage, eine gute Ehefrau, die ihn immer lieben würde.

...

"Also, wie ist er, dieser neue Mann?" Joe Cartwright sah zu seinem Bruder auf und hob eine Augenbraue fragend an, während er zur selben Zeit ein gut dimensioniertes Steak mit seinem Messer durchbohrte und es auf seinen Teller fallen ließ.

"Er ist ein guter Arbeiter." antwortete Hoss, sorgfältig in sein Fleisch schneidend, "Einfach angeritten gekommen und hat gefragt ob er angestellt werden könnte. Roy hat ihn geschickt. Gute Sache, wir haben zu wenige Leute."

"Also, er ist ein guter Arbeiter. Was noch?"

"Also, er ist ruhig. Effizient. Arbeitet schneller als andere. Kennt sich mit dem Vieh aus und ist ein guter Reiter. Angenehm genug, denke ich." Hoss aß weiter und sah zu seinem Vater, der sich Kartoffeln auf seinen Teller legte. "Alles in Ordnung, Pa?"

"Ja, Hoss." antwortete Ben, mit seiner tiefen Stimme, und er sah flüchtig zu seinem Sohn und lächelte, "So, wie ist der Name dieses neuen, effizienten Arbeiters? Glaubst du das er hier lange bleiben wird?"

"Schwer zu sagen, Pa. Er scheint die Art zu sein, die zufrieden sind eine Weile herumzutreiben. Sein Name ist Canady, aber ich habe gehört wie die Männer ihn Candy gerufen haben und er schien nichts dagegen zu haben."

Ben nickte und nahm etwas Brot. Joe war tief in Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf sein Essen mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Beschäftigt dich etwas, Sohn?" fragte Ben freundlich, und als Joe zu seinem Vater aufsah, lächelte Ben ihn beruhigend an.

"Nein, Pa, ich habe nur überlegt um welche Zeit ich morgen weg muss, das ist alles."

"Oh, du hast nicht über das kleine Mädchen von McDonald nachgedacht, oder?" Hoss grinste und zog zum Spaß eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich hab gehört-"

"Du solltest nicht auf Gerüchte hören. Sowieso hat es nichts mit dir zu tun." gab Joe scharf zurück und seine Lippen verdünnten sich vor Ärger, "scheint mir, ein Mann kann hier nichts tun, ohne das einige ihre Nasen reinstecken."

"Hey Joe, kein Grund so zu reagieren," rief Hoss, "Ich wollte nichts sagen."

"Nun, das hast du schon." blaffte Joe, schob sich vom Tisch weg, warf seine Serviette hin und wollte weggehen, als Ben`s Hand sein Handgelenk packte und ihn stoppte.

"Das reicht," sagte Ben leise und ruhig, " Nun, junger Mann, schlage ich vor, du setzt dich wieder hin und beendest die Mahlzeit die Hop Sing für dich zubereitet hat und entschuldige dich bei deinem Bruder."

"Aber-"

"Kein Aber-" antwortete Ben leise, "und nichts mehr von diesem Unsinn."

"Ja, sir." Joe setzte sich schwer auf den Stuhl und sah zu Hoss, der lieber seinen Blick senkte, als noch mehr verletzt zu werden, durch die Wut in Joe´s Gesicht, "Tut mir leid, Hoss"

"Huh, ja sicher."

"Ich sagte Tut mir leid." blaffte Joe wieder, "Kannst du nicht-"

"Joseph!"

Ben sah Hoss streng an und dann Joe, dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und seufzte, als ob der Streit am Tisch über seine Geduld hinausgehen würde. Sowohl Joe als auch Hoss nahmen das Essen wieder auf, aber beide taten es jetzt mit einem Mangel an Appetit, als ob die barschen Worte ihnen den Genuss geraubt hätten, den sie zuvor hatten.

"Jetzt zurück dazu was du gesagt hast, was hast du darüber beschlossen, morgen zu gehen?"

"Ich hab alles erledigt, Pa. Hoss, glaubst du der neue Mann ist bereit mit uns beim Viehtrieb zu arbeiten?" er schoss einen durchdringenden Blick auf seinen Bruder, kaum eine Bestätigung, aber es war besser als nichts.

"Ich sehe keinen Grund warum nicht." antwortete Hoss in seiner normalen Art, immer bereit vergangenes, vergangenes sein zu lassen, so schnell wie möglich, "Es war über nichts anderes die Rede im Lager, so dass er weiß, dass wir im Begriff sind, sie jetzt jederzeit zu bewegen."

"Nun, ich habe vier weitere Männer, die sich uns am Morgen anschließen. Sollten bis zur Morgendämmerung hier sein. Sam Downing hat den Essenswagen schon mit Verpflegung geladen und ist bereit los zu fahren. Ich schätze das wir bis Mittag bereit sind zu gehen."

"Mmm, der Viehtrieb ist nicht so groß wie wir ihn sonst um diese Zeit haben." seufzte Ben,"Old Man Wallis wollte sich dieses mal nicht mit uns zusammentun. Das erste mal in zehn Jahren das er sich nicht mit uns zusammenschloss." und er runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich, als ob es einen anderen Grund gäbe, als den den Wallis ihm geliefert hatte.

"Huh, erspart uns auch seine Männer teilen zu müssen. Der Vormann von ihm bedeutete immer Ärger." gab Joe scharf zurück und schob seinen leeren Teller weg, aber zog die Kaffeekanne zu sich.

"Du meinst Jed Orton? Er hat vor einigen Monaten aufgehört. Entschied, dass er nach Sacramento gehen und ein Leben haben wollte." Hoss grinste und erinnerte sich an das Gespräch das er mit Wallis´ Ex Vormann geführt hatte.

"Oh, klar. Noch jemand der denkt das er von hier weg muss um ein Leben zu haben..." murmelte Joe und sah die Kaffeekanne mürrisch an.

"Was soll das bedeuten?" schnappte Ben "Willst du andeuten das das Leben hier langweilig ist, oder was?"

"Nicht ich, Pa. Immerhin, ich bin immer noch hier, oder nicht?" Joe nahm seine Tasse und Untertasse und stand vom Tisch auf, um sich auf das Sofa, gegenüber dem Feuer zu setzten.

Hoss und Ben hoben ihre Augenbrauen und sahen sich mit gegenseitigem Mitgefühl an. Sie wussten beide genau worauf Joe anspielte, sie hatten Sätze mit ähnlicher Bedeutung seit mehr als einem Jahr gehört. Ben räusperte sich und fuhr fort zu essen, während Hoss seine eigene Tasse mit Kaffee füllte, und sich in der Zeit zurück versetzen lies.

Es war eines Morgens, Frühling und mit weicher Sonne, die durch das Fenster schien. Eine ruhige Brise brachte die Vorhänge dazu, vor und zurück zu wehen. Sonnenstrahlen brachten die Staubkörner dazu in ihrem Licht zu tanzen.

Hoss konnte sich konnte sich an die Länge der Zeit erinnern, die sein Bruder brauchte um aus seinem Zimmer zu kommen. Er hatte natürlich gemerkt, das trotz all der Stunden zu reden, zu planen und zu erwarten, die Wirklichkeit das zu Hause zu verlassen sehr viel schwerer war.

Natürlich würde es länger dauern, aber, und Hoss konnte sich an das Gefühl gut erinnern, es machte ihn wahnsinnig nervös unten auf ihn zu warten.

"Fertig?" brüllte er die Stufen hinauf und war überrascht das seine Stimme nur bei diesem Einen Wort brach. Bei der antwortenden Stille hatte Hoss sich geräuspert und schrie "Ich sagte, bist du fertig?"

Zurückblickend erinnerte sich Hoss jetzt an das Geräusch als Joe in den Raum eilte, sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht fuhr während er zur selben Zeit rief,

"Komm, Adam, die Kutsche wartet nicht den ganzen Tag auf dich." und seine Stimme brach auch. Hoss wusste, dass Adam das bemerkt hätte, schließlich hatte er das auch bemerkt.

Sie hörten wie die Tür fest ins Schloss fiel. Hoss konnte sich bis zu diesem Tag daran erinnern, wie ein Schauer seine Wirbelsäule hinunterlief und er sich fragte ob Adam jemals wieder nach Hause kommen würde, ob er jemals wieder durch diese Tür treten würde. Er konnte sich daran erinnern es zu denken und hörte dann seinen Vater reden, offensichtlich zu Adam, aber laut genug das Joe und Hoss ihn auch hören konnten.

"Ich nehme an, dass niemand wirklich bereit ist, das letzte Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, nicht wahr mein Sohn?"

Adam drehte sich zu seinem Vater. Die tiefe Stimme, so sanft, so beruhigend, so traurig. Ben hatte gelächelt, seine schwarzen Augen ganz weich. Die beiden Männer beobachtend, wie sie zusammen auf der Treppe standen, konnte Hoss sich daran erinnern, zu spüren, wie sich sein Vater zwang die eigenen Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Die Wut, das Elend, den Stolz und die Liebe müssen alle ihn ihm zusammen gekommen sein. Hoss erinnerte sich jedoch daran, dass der Blick auf Bens Gesicht, nur der von Zärtlichkeit gewesen war.

"Nein, Pa, Ich schätze nicht," hatte Adam geantwortet mit flüsternder Stimme, die Hoss kaum gehört hatte.

"Wir werden immer hier sein, weißt du?"

Hoss hatte dann weggesehen und er hörte Joe schniefen. Sicher, sie wären hier, aber Adam nicht, er wäre weg, weit weg, und das Leben auf der Ponderosa wäre nie wieder das gleiche. Als er hinauf gesehen hatte, hatte er den plötzlichen Kummer in Bens Augen gesehen und wusste, das sein Vater dasselbe dachte.

Hoss seufzte auf und brachte seine Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart. Morgen würden sie einen Viehtrieb beginnen. Er machte, in Gedanken, eine Notiz das es der zweite sein würde in denen Adam nicht der Trail boss war. Dieses mal würde es Joe´s Aufgabe sein, während er als ramrod mitreiten würde. Mit den vier Männern, die sie heute morgen angestellt hatten, dem neuen Mann Candy und den anderen 12 Mitarbeitern, hatten sie eine komplette Mannschaft um den Viehtrieb zu bewältigen. Er sah seinen Vater an, der sich Kaffee eingoss.

"Meinst du, dass das Geschäft über das Bauholz mit Jefferson gut laufen wird?"

"Ich sehe keinen Grund warum nicht." antwortete Ben, "Sobald ich den Vertrag unterschrieben habe telegraphiere ich euch. Ihr solltet dann bei Boulder´s Creek sein."

Hoss nickte zustimmend. Boulder´s Creek war ein regulärer Stop. er sah sich im Raum um zu Joe, der nachdenklich beim Feuer saß.

"Bist du in Ordnung, Joe?"

"Sicher. Mir geht´s gut." antwortete Joe und sah weiter ins Feuer.

"Wie wär´s mit einer Partie Dame?" Hoss stand vom Tisch auf und lächelte Ben an, als er an seinem Vater vorbeiging, um zu Joe am Kamin zu gehen.

Joe nickte und drehte seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Flammen weg. Es machte keinen Sinn länger über diese Sache nachzudenken, sagte er zu sich selbst. Aber er hatte sich das schon, mindestens Millionen mal gesagt, jedes mal wenn er an die Zeit zurückdachte, als Adam noch zu hause war. Er sah Hoss an und lächelte, aber sein Kopf sagte "Er hätte nicht gehen und uns verlassen müssen, er hätte es nicht tun müssen, nicht wirklich."


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Kapitel

Die vier Männer kamen im Hof der Ponderosa an, gerade als die Morgendämmerung anbrach. Sam Browning hatte den Essenswagen bereits zu der Stelle gefahren an der die Rinder zusammengetrieben waren, und die meisten Männer in der Baracke machten sich für die Abreise bereit. Das Frühstück fand früher als üblich statt, Pferde und Ausrüstung wurden überprüft und fertig gemacht um die Ranch zu verlassen.

Candy, der es vorzog so genannt zu werden, befestigte den Umfangsriemen seines Pferdes, und schaute sich nachdenklich um. Er hatte über die Jahre an einigen recht großen Ranches gearbeitet, seit er ein unabhängiges Leben gewählt hatte und er war beeindruckt, wie organisiert die Männer auf der Ponderosa eingeteilt wurden, für einen Viehtrieb, der nicht gerade der größte in der Saison war. Nicht ein Mann dort murrte, über den frühen Start, sie waren gut gelaunt, bestrebt aufzubrechen, und planten bereits was sie mit ihrem verdienten Geld am Zahltag, der 6 Wochen entfernt war, anfangen könnten.

Er führte sein Pferd vom Pferch an den Zügeln, seine Augen wachsam gegenüber den Männern dort, während sie ihre Pferde sattelten, aufstiegen und ihren Weg zu dem vorgeschriebenen Treffpunkt machten. Er bemerkte die vier neuen Cowboys, die in den Hof ritten, und er wunderte sich wie sie dazu passten, als sich die Tür des Hauses öffnete und ein junger Mann trat heraus, und als er die Männer sah ging er auf sie zu.

Es gab eine Diskussion zwischen ihnen, und, was aussah wie ein Paket wechselte von dem Hauptsprecher zu dem jungen Mann. Es war in diesem Moment, das Joe aufsah und bemerkte das Candy ihn beobachtete. Er winkte den Mann zu sich herüber und beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit, während Candy ihnen entgegenkam, sein Pferd führend.

"Bist du Candy?"

"Bin Ich." Candy nickte und schaute Joe direkt in die Augen, scheinbar um klar zu machen das, obwohl Joe sein Gehalt bezahlte am Ende der 6 Wochen, er, Candy, sich auf keinen Fall minderwertig ihm gegenüber fühlte. Er behielt seinen Hut auf dem Kopf und hob sein Kinn herausfordernd an.

Joe nickte, ein leichtes Grinsen spielte über seine Lippen, Candy´s Haltung akzeptierend, und er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den vier Männern zu, die auf seine Anweisungen zu warten schienen.

"Candy hier wird sich um euch kümmern, wenn ihr mit ihm ausreiten würdet. Er ist auch neu hier, also macht euch nicht zu große Sorgen, falls ihr euch zufällig verirrt." es gab ein Glitzern in seinen Augen, als er sprach und er sah zu Candy um zu sehen wie Candy auf den Sarkasmus reagierte. "Candy, so möchtest du genannt werden, oder nicht?" und als Candy nickte fuhr er fort "Candy, das ist Tom Matthews, Phil Jackson, Andy Cooper und Travis Mayhews. Andy und Travis sind bereits früher mit uns geritten also können sie ihre übliche Position an der linken Flanke übernehmen. Tom und Phil werden zu den Männern an der rechten Flanke gehen."

"Und wo möchten Sie das ich reite?" sagte Candy leise.

Joe hob seine Augenbrauen leicht an und zupfte an seinem Ohrläppchen, bevor er leise sagte, "Nun, du reitest am besten hinten."

Candy nickte. der schlechteste Platz während eines Viehtriebs, und aus irgendeinem Grund nicht überraschend das er ihm gegeben wurde. Er zeigte keine Irritation oder Ärger, aber die Art wie er die Zügel zwischen seinen Fingern schnipste, zeigte dem jungen aufmerksamen Cartwright, der allen kurz zu nickte und dann wieder ins Haus ging, das er es war. Die schloss hinter ihm.

"Du bist neu hier?" fragte Travis als er sich zu seinem Pferd drehte.

"Gestern angekommen." antwortete Candy.

"Sie sind gute Menschen" bemerkte Travis als er sein Pferd bestieg, "Sei einfach anständig und arbeite gut für dein Geld. Dann geht´s gut."

Candy nickte und drehte sich weg `Als ob ich dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt hab` dachte er, als er seinen Fuß in den Steigbügel steckte und in seinem Sattel Platz nahm. Er senkte seinen Hut und führte den Weg aus dem Hof.

Im Haus ging Joe zum Bürobereich, wo Ben mit seinen Augen der Strecke folgte die Hoss, mit seinem Finger auf der Landkarte zeigte. Beide Männer sahen auf als Joe das Zimmer betrat.

"Travis hat die Post mitgebracht," sagte Joe und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch.

"Waren sie in Ordnung?" fragte Hoss, sein Finger verharrte an der Stelle, an der er von Joe´s Eintritt unterbrochen worden war.

"Sicher, alle begierig darauf zu gehen. Oh, Ich habe diesen Canady - Candy auch getroffen."

"Oh ja, wie geht´s ihm?" grinste Hoss und seine blauen Augen leuchteten auf, "Was hältst du von ihm?"

Joe zuckte die Schultern, mehr interessiert daran, seinen Vater zu beobachten, der die Briefe durchblätterte, als an etwas das Hoss sagte. Es war mittlerweile ein Ritual, jedes mal wenn die Post kam. Ben würde jeden Umschlag einzeln durchgehen, sich die Adresse ansehen um den Schreiber zu erkennen, und ihn dann hinlegen um den nächsten zu nehmen. Immer hoffnungsvoll. Joe seufze und war gerade im Begriff Hoss zu antworten, als Ben erklärte das es einen Brief von Adam gab.

"Endlich, hat auch nur neun Monate gedauert." antwortete Joe mit Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

"Ich hab es dir schon mal gesagt Joe, es ist nicht einfach Post zu schicken, wenn du auf See bist." sagte Ben knapp als er den Brief aufriss.

Er überflog ihn schnell, und die beiden jüngeren Männer beobachteten das Gesicht ihres Vaters, als ob jede Veränderung ihnen einen Hinweis darauf geben würde, was der Verfasser erzählte. Er stoppte und sah zu ihnen hoch,

"Es tut mir leid Jungs, ich hätte wissen sollen, das ihr genauso ungeduldig, wie ich seit, zu hören was Adam zu sagen hat."

"Klar, bin ich, Pa." erklärte Hoss, "Was sagt er? Wo ist er? Geht es ihm gut?"

"Wie sollen wir wissen ob es ihm gut geht?" Blaffte Joe, "Der Brief ist bereits neun Monate alt, alles mögliche kann passiert sein in der Zwischenzeit."

"Ich weiß das-" sagte Hoss, mit ungeduldiger Stimme und er starrte seinen Bruder mit kalten, blauen Augen an, "Lies ihn laut, Pa."

Ben nickte, räusperte sich und begann zu lesen:

Lieber Pa, Hoss und Joe,

wie Ihr an dem Umschlag erkennen könnt, kommt dieser Brief aus Nottingham in England. Das ist, seit Wochen, die erste Gelegenheit mich zu setzen und euch zu schreiben, und ich hoffe dass das Postboot dazu kommt, das es Amerika erreicht und ihr es so schnell wie möglich erhaltet.

Seit ihr alle gesund? Meine Gedanken sind bei euch allen, jeden Tag, glaubt mir? Ich ertappe mich dabei meine Augen zu schließen, um mir euch vorzustellen. Ich vermisse euch alle. Ich hätte nie gedacht, ein Mann kann seine Familie so sehr vermissen, wie ich meine. Ich mache mir Sorgen darüber, ob es Überflutungen gab diesen Winter. Hältst du dich von Ärger fern, Joe? Hoss, arbeite nicht zu hart, du kannst nicht alles auf einmal machen, selbst wenn du willst, es ist einfach nicht möglich. Pa, Pass auf dich auf, okay?

Meine Gedanken sind durcheinander im Moment. Die erste Gelegenheit zu schreiben und mir fällt nicht ein was ich sagen soll. Ich möchte so viel schreiben, jeden Moment teilen, seit ich weg bin, aber das ist natürlich nicht möglich oder logisch.

Lasst mich euch erzählen, wo ich gerade bin. es ist Frühling hier in England. Wir legten gestern Abend an und habe zwei Tage Landurlaub. Ich sitze in einer Taverne oder Herberge ( sie nennen sie Gasstätten hier ) mit einem festen Boden unter meinen Füßen zum ersten mal in Monaten.

Nottingham ist ein Baumwohlmüllstadt, angewiesen auf die Baumwolle die aus dem Süden ( Amerika ) kommt, für ihre Industrie. Sie produzieren hier eine Menge Spitze, so wie andere Baumwollprodukte wie es aussieht. Der Bürgerkrieg in den Staaten hat eine Menge Mühlenbesitzer hier ruiniert und so wie es aussieht wir es einige Zeit dauern sich davon zu erholen. Die hohen Preise der Samenkapseln, die wir geliefert haben, wurden nicht sehr begeistert akzeptiert. Wenn ich auf die Straßen dieser Stadt schaue, sehe ich eine Menge Armut. Wir haben geglaubt unser kleiner Konflikt hat nur uns betroffen, aber es deutlich zu sehen das er weiter reichte als wir realisieren konnten.

In manche Hinsicht erinnert mich die Stadt an Boston, ich glaube, dass das wegen des Alters der Gebäude ist. Es ist ziemlich kühl, es gibt viele Frühlingsblumen, einig die ich noch nie gesehen habe, viele Bäume und es ist sehr grün hier. es gab einige Schwierigkeiten in der Nordsee. Wir taumelten ziemlich während des schlechten Wetters. Die Böen waren schwer. Ich denke nicht das ich zuvor solche Wellen gesehen habe, und ich dachte oft, auf dem weg hinab in die Wellentröge, das wir nie wieder nach oben kommen würden. Wir verloren unseren Hauptmast, und zwei Männer wurden über Bord gespült.

Ich werde bald wieder schreiben. Ich bin nicht sicher wo wir als nächstes hinfahren werden, da der Captain seine Befehle noch nicht geöffnet hat. Ich werde wieder schreiben sobald ich kann.

Euer gehorsamer und respektvoller Sohn, und Bruder,

Adam

Ben seufzte, legte das Papier hin, und eine Weile lang blickte er nicht nach oben um die Blicke seiner Söhne zu treffen. Er wollte nicht das sie Feuchtigkeit bemerkten, die sich hinter seinen Augenlidern bildete, als er an die Gefahren dachte die sein Sohn durchgestanden hatte, und wie wenig er ihnen über sich selbst erzählt hatte. Es war Hoss der als erstes sprach,

"Glaubst du er ist in Ordnung?" fragte er mit ziemlich ängstlicher Stimme.

"Damals oder Jetzt?" murmelte Joe und Hoss sah auf, als ob er überrascht wäre, das sein Bruder so eine Frage überhaupt stellt.

"Jetzt natürlich."

"Er sagt nicht viel über sich selbst, oder?" sprach Joe seinen Vater an, der nun aufsah und langsam den Brief faltete um ihn in den Umschlag zurückzustecken, "Es ist erst der zweite Brief den wir von ihm bekommen haben seit er gegangen ist und - "

"Er hat uns alles gesagt was er zur Zeit konnte. Es muss ein Problem gegeben haben, das es so lange gedauert hat ihn zuzustellen." Ben runzelte die Stirn und zog seinen Atem hinein, "Nun, kein Zweifel es werden noch mehr Briefe kommen. Es werden wahrscheinlich einige auf einmal kommen, das ist oft passiert als ich zur See fuhr." er zwang sich zu Lächeln, aber es war offensichtlich für seine Söhne, das der Brief ihren Vater eher ziemlich deprimiert als erleichtert hatte.

"Sicher, Pa. Ich glaube genau das wird passieren." nickte Hoss und sah Joe an, das dieser nicht wagen sollte etwas anderes zu sagen.

"Glaubst du er bekommt unsere Briefe, Pa?" fragte Joe Ben besorgt, der die Schultern zuckte.

"Das selbe trifft hier zu, Joe. Er bekommt einen Stapel von ihnen, wenn er anlegt." Ben legte den Brief in eine Schublade und sah dann beide an, "Jedenfalls, wir sollten zurück zum Geschäft kommen.. Wo waren wir?"


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Kapitel

Die Ainola befand sich seit Tagen in einer Flaute, und trieb leblos im Wasser. Die Segel hingen an ihren Masten herunter, wie große Laken, die an einer Wäscheleine zum trocknen hingen. Der Captain ging, mit gerunzelter Stirn, die Brücke auf und ab, mit den Händen hinter seinem Rücken und dem Kinn zur Brust gesenkt. Das bedeutete nichts Gutes für sie und abergläubisch, wie viele Seemänner, war er der Meinung das diese Reise zum Untergang geweiht war und mehr Unglücke sie befallen würden.

Die Hitze der Sonne bereitete keine Probleme, da sie angenehm war und die Männer an Bord ihre Aufgaben ohne Probleme und Unannehmlichkeiten ausführen konnten. Doch an Bord eines Schiffes zu sein, dass sich nicht bewegte, war besonders schwer für die Seemänner, denn es schränkte sie ein. Diese Einschränkung war nicht so deutlich zu bemerken, wenn das Schiff sich bewegte. Gebunden an den beschränkten Raum an Bord, gab es oft Zusammenstöße zwischen den Seemännern und diese verstärkten sich unter solchen Bedingungen. Es war schwer sich darin zurückzuhalten was man sagen wollte, oder die Fäuste bei sich zu behalten, wenn man dazu gezwungen war mit Leuten auszukommen, die einen so sehr ärgerten.

Es gab zudem die gezwungene Beschränkung und Rationierung der lebenswichtigen Vorräte, denn wenn die Anzeichen darauf hindeuteten, das dass Wetter sich nicht in naher Zukunft änderte, würde ein verschwenderischer Umgang mit ihrem Proviant eventuell zu einem Disaster führen.

Captain Greaves war bereits dazu gezwungen worden zwei Männer, wegen Ungehorsam gegenüber eines Offiziers und unangemessenen Verhaltens, in Arrest zu stecken. Ihnen war ihre übliche Ration Rum in ihrem Wasser gestrichen worden, und der Sergeant der Marines, war angewiesen worden ihnen kleinere Rationen Wasser und Essen zu geben während ihres Arrestes. Seiner Meinung nach hatten Männer, die nicht arbeiteten, nicht so ein großes Bedürfnis danach, wie die die arbeiten. So waren die Männer, die sich am meisten hassten, gezwungen während ihres Arrestes näher zusammen zu sein als sie erwartet hatten.

Der Himmel blieb so klar und wolkenlos wie in den vergangenen Tagen. Das Schiff schaukelte vor und zurück, in einer langsamen, eintönigen Bewegung, die immer nervenaufreibender wurde, je mehr Zeit verstrich. Es waren keine Vögel in der Luft, die ihnen Hoffnung geben würden, das Land in der Nähe war. Nur das Geräusch von nackten Füßen auf den Brettern des Decks, als die Männer eilten ihre Arbeit zu tun und das dauernde knacken des Schiffs, als es hin und her schwankte, konnte man hören.

"Das ist nicht gut, Mr Cartwright." murmelte Greaves zu dem jungen Mann, der neben ihm auf der Brücke stand, "Wir brauchen bald Wind."

"Ja, Sir." Adam Cartwright hob seinen Kopf, und sah in den Himmel über ihm.

"Wie viel Wasser haben wir jetzt noch?"

"Nicht genug um noch zwei Tage durchuzhalten." kam die Antwort.

"Und Proviant?"

"Wir können noch eine Weile aushalten, die Männer haben geangelt und genug gefangen um die Ration zu strecken."

"Aye, das ist der richtige Weg." murmelte Greaves und mit einem Seufzer begann er wieder auf und ab zu gehen.

Adam Cartwright räusperte sich und seufzte.

Durch das auf und ab schreiten des Captains auf der einen und dem Neigen des Schiffes auf der anderen Seite, begann Adam sich eingeengt zu fühlen. Er ging zur Seite des Schiffes, und sah hinunter, wo sechs Männer in einem der Beiboote saßen. Jeder mit einer Angelrute und Leine, mit einer Leichtigkeit als würden sie zu bei sich zu Hause am Flussufer sitzen.

"Irgendeinen Erfolg?" rief er ihnen zu, und verdrängte den Gedanken an einen bestimmten Bruder, der das Angeln liebte.

"Gut genug, Mr Cartwright, Sir," rief einer der Männer, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht nach oben, Er hatte es geschafft den Masters Mate zu überzeugen das er der beste Angler an Bord war, und erreichte es damit vom Deck schrubben erlöst zu werden.

"Noch eine Stunde und dann werden sie und ihr Fang wieder an Bord kommen."

"Aye, aye Sir." und ein zackiger Salut, mit einem breiten Grinsen folgte seinen Worten.

Adam nickte und drehte sich um, um zur Mitte der Brücke zurück zu gehen. Wie klein seine Welt nun war, dachte er, als er hoch zu den Masten blickte und die hängenden Segel sah. Wie klein und wie eng. Er ging zur anderen Seite des Schiffes und sah hinunter wie das Wasser gegen den Schiffsrumpf klatschte. Wie das Schiff knarzte. Gab es je ein Schiff das so laut war? Er sah nun nach oben und sah nichts als blauen Himmel.

In der Vergangenheit hätte er in einem Sattel gesessen und in den Himmel geblickt, die Hitze der Sonne auf seinem Rücken gespürt, die trockene Hitze und den Staub in seiner Kehle geschmeckt. In der Vergangenheit hätte er seine Brüder an der Seite gehabt, murrend, Witze und Spaß gemacht, oder einfach nur geredet.

Er seufzte und drehte sich weg um wieder zur Mitte der Brücke zu gehen und den Captain zu treffen, der von der anderen Seite zurückkehrte.

Die Glocke läutete und es gab ein Huschen von Füßen auf dem Deck, als die Männer sich auf den Weg unter das Deck machten, wo sie ihr Mittagessen bekommen konnten. Die Männer in dem Beiboot angelten weiter, wohl wissend das ihr heutiger Fang für das Abendessen, und eingelegt am nächsten Tag verwendet würde. Der Captain und Adam gingen die Treppe herunter zum unteren Deck und betraten den Speiseraum, wo der Arzt und der zweite Mate bereits am Tisch saßen. Beide Männer standen auf beim Eintritt des Captains und es war Adam der die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

"Captain, es gibt Anzeichen von Skorbut an Bord. Einige der Männer-" Dr. Howard rieb sich die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. "Einer der Männer sieht aus als hätte er Fieber. Ich musste ihn ins Bett legen."

Der Captain machte ein mürrisches Gesicht und nahm Platz.

"Können sie nicht warten bis wir gegessen haben, bevor sie mir solche Dinge erzählen, Doktor? Wir müssen Land finden und frischen Proviant aufnehmen. Es benötigt keinen Arzt um zu Wissen was die Abhilfe für diese Krankheit ist, oder?"

"Nein, aber ich dachte ich sollte es erwähnen." Howard seufzte und sah hilfesuchend zu Adam.

"Es ist immer das beste, das schlimmste zuerst zu Wissen," sagte Adam sofort. "Dann kann alles, was auch immer sonst gesagt wird, nur besser sein."

Greaves sah Adam an als hätte dieser den Verstand verloren, aber er reagierte nicht auf das Kommentar. Der Second Mate seufzte und schenkte den Wein aus.

"Wenn wir nicht bald wieder anfangen uns zu bewegen, wird, was auch immer der Arme hat, sich wie ein Waldbrand ausbreiten. Was ist es genau, Doktor?"

"Es ist nichts worum wir uns im Moment zu große Sorgen machen müssen." antwortete Howard, und mit einem weiteren Seufzer hob er sein Glas. "Das Wasser ist knapp."

"Oh, um Gottes Willen," sagte Greaves mürrisch. "Muss ich wirklich meinen Tisch teilen mit einem Pessimisten wie ihnen, Doktor. Natürlich ist das Wasser knapp, glauben sie nicht das mir das bewusst ist? Ich kann keine Wunder vollbringen, wissen sie. Ich habe keine Macht über die See und den Wind, oder?"

Adam zog seine Lippen zusammen und hob die Augenbrauen. Er entschied das es besser war nichts zu sagen. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und der Koch servierte das Essen. Es herrschte Stille. Niemand sprach und es herrschte eine ungemütliche Stimmung während des Essens. Während des Essens erinnerte sich Adam an den großen Raum, in dem er zusammen mit seinem Vater und seinen Brüdern die Mahlzeiten eingenommen hatte. Was für Festessen sie genossen und wie sehr sie sie für selbstverständlich hielten. Er sah auf seinen Teller was er gerade aß und fragte sich was wohl Hop Sing darüber sagen würde. Er lächelte kurz bei dem Gedanken.

"Finden sie etwas amüsant, Mr Cartwright? Wenn ja,vielleicht wollen sie es mit uns teilen." blaffte Greaves.

Adam nahm seinen Wein und hob die Augenbrauen. Greaves war in einer gefährlichen Stimmung und ein falsches Wort könnte bedeuten das er vom Tisch entlassen wurde, bis er wieder im guten Buch des Captains stand.

"Ich hab mich an meine Familie erinnert, Captain. Wir haben einen chinesischen Koch der die wundervollsten Essen für uns zubereitet."

"Deuten sie damit an das, das was wir jetzt Essen nicht wunderbar ist." Jenkins, der zweite Mate lachte.

"Ich hab mich gefragt wie Hop Sing eine Situation wie diese meistern würde...eingeschränkte Ration, wenig Wasser. Es würde mit Sicherheit sein Können als Koch testen." antwortete Adam vorsichtig.

"Ich hatte einen chinesischen Koch als ich in Singapur war." murmelte Greaves. "Toller kleiner Kerl, er konnte aus nichts etwas machen."

Adam nickte und blieb still. Navigation auf See war von großer Wichtigkeit, selbst bei Unterhaltungen.

Der Second Mate schloss die Tür der Kabine, die er sich mit Adam teilte und setzte sich auf den gemütlichen Stuhl, den er drehte um Adam anzusehen der auf seiner Koje lag. Adam blieb wo er war, seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf gefaltet und die Augen geschlossen.

"Cartwright, wie wär es mit einer Partie Schach?"

Adam sagte nichts, doch er konnte hören wie Jenkins die Figuren auf dem Brett aufstellte. Er hatte auf ein bisschen mehr Zeit allein gehofft. Er hatte die Briefe nochmal gelesen die sein Vater und seine Brüder ihm geschickt hatten und, die kurz bevor sie zu den Polynesischen Inseln aufbrachen, angekommen waren. Drei Briefe von Pa, zwei von Hoss und vier von Joe. Alle zu einer anderen Zeit datiert, was ihn dazu forderte sie in chronologischer Reihenfolge zu ordnen, damit sie einen Sinn ergaben.

So hatte er erfahren das Pa sich den Knöchel verstaucht und die Schulter gezerrt hatte beim Versuch ein Rind zu brandmarken, das absolut nicht gebrandmarkt werden wollte. Joe war zu seiner Rettung geeilt und war unglücklicherweise mit dem Rücken in einem Kuhfladen gelandet. Durch die Briefe die er von Hoss bekam, entdeckte er eine Gabe in dem Mann, die er vorher nie merkt hatte, darin das Hoss einen Brief schreiben konnte auf den ein Romanschriftsteller neidisch wäre. Adam erinnerte sich daran das Hoss besonders freundlich zu Charles Dickens, bei seinem Besuch war. Vielleicht hatte sich etwas von der Gabe übertragen. Joes Briefe waren - nun ja - interessant.

Selbst als er zuhörte wie Jennings leise vor sich hin summte und die Schachfiguren aufstellte, erinnerte sich Adam an die Inhalte in Joe´s Briefen. Er kannte mittlerweile alle Briefe auswendig, aber nichts bereitete ihm mehr Vergnügen und Schmerz, als sie aus seiner Tasche zu nehmen und sie wieder zu lesen wenn er Zeit hatte.

Joe´s Briefe...der erste war wütend und verletzend, schimpfend. Worte eines schmerzerfüllten jungen Mannes der nicht verstand, wie sein Bruder sie verlassen konnte. Der zweite war versöhnlich, sich entschuldigend für den ersten Brief, und er erklärte Adam das er wegen ihres Vaters so wütend war, immerhin er würde sicher Wissen das es seinen Vater am meisten verletzte, das er gegangen war. Der dritte war erfreulicherweise gut gelaunt, er erzählte seinem Bruder von einem hübschen jungen Mädchen das in die Stadt gezogen ist und wie froh er war das Adam nicht mehr da war, und er nun keine Konkurrenz mehr hatte. Der vierte war ein Brief über dies und das.

"Bereit?" fragte Jenkins und Adam konnte hören, wie er sich die Hände rieb. Er hatte offensichtlich große Hoffnung ihn diesmal zu besiegen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Der Begriff Clipper wurde zum ersten mal kurz nach dem Krieg 1812 in den Vereinigten Staaten verwendet. Es war ein Ausdruck, der verwendet wurde, um jedes schnelle Schiff anzuzeigen. Die Ainola stand dafür ein besonders starker Clipper zu sein, da sie scharf gebogen war, um ihr Höchstgeschwindigkeit zu geben. Die Aufwärtskurve der Linien, der Hülle war anmutig mit einem mit ihrer Galionsfigur ausgestatteten einfachen hohen gewölbten Stamm. Sie hatte ein viereckiges Heck, einen sehr scharfen Bogen und einen großen Segelbereich. Sie war dazu fähig, Geschwindigkeiten von 16 - 18 nautischer mph zu erreichen, und hatte in wesentlichen Wetterzuständen die außergewöhnliche Geschwindigkeit von 20 Knoten errungen.

Sie wurde stark, mit über den Rahmen festgeschnalltem Eisen und auf den Seiten der Innenkiele, gebaut. Ihre Hauptkosten lagen in der Reparatur von verursachten Schäden. In der Länge hatte sie 210ft.

Die Ainola hatte eine Crew von 645 Matrosen. Es waren außerdem 50 Marines an Bord unter dem Kommando des Sergeant of Arms, John Smith. Adam Cartwright war First Mate, Jenkins war Second Mate. Es gab einen Doktor, einen Schreiner und einen Segelmacher. Der Captain der Ainola hatte einen Steward mit dem Namen Frederik Franks, nicht der beliebteste Mann an Bord, hauptsächlich weil er im Moment, durch dir die strenge Rationierung, die Kontrolle über die Speisekammer hatte. Es gab außerdem einen Koch, Howard Dix. Da er als einziger Zugriff auf das einzige Feuer an Bord hatte, war es nur seiner Gutmütigkeit zu verdanken wenn nasse Kleidung getrocknet werden konnte. Es gab zwei Kabinenjungen an Bord der Ainola die alles taten um nicht zu arbeiten.

Adams Aufgaben als First Mate beinhalteten die Aufsicht über die Boote, die Segel, die Quartiere und eines Ersten Offiziers. Der Captain sagte ihm was getan werden musste, und es war Adam´s Aufgabe dafür zu Sorge das getan wurde, entweder es selbst zu erledigen oder jemand anderen damit zu beauftragen. Es außerdem seine Aufgabe das Logbuch zu führen, für das er gegenüber den Versicherern der Ainola verantwortlich war. Er hatte außerdem dafür zu Sorgen das die Fracht sicher war und ordentlich ausgeliefert wurde.

Jenkins, als der zweite Maat musste die Aufgabe ausführen die ihm von Adam übertragen wurden, so wie nach oben zu klettern und die Marssegel zu reffen und zusammenzurollen und mit den restlichen Männern zu arbeiten. In einiger Hinsicht war er weder Offizier noch Mannschaft. Es war üblich für ihn nahezu die ganze Zeit an Deck zu sein, und nur gelegentlich wurde es ihm erlaubt am Tisch des Captains Platz zu nehmen. Es hatte einige Zeit, während ihrer Reise gebraucht, bevor er dazu bereit war Adam zu vergeben das er zum First Mate gemacht wurde.

Die Mannschaft war in zwei Wachen aufgeteilt, Adam kommandierte Backbord und Jenkins Steuerbord. Sie teilten die Wachen in Vierstunden Intervallen auf, so das, wenn Adam mit der Backbordwache die erste Nachtschicht von 8 - 12 Uhr beendet hatte, Jenkins mit der Steuerbordwache von 12 - 4 Uhr dran war. Es gab außerdem eine Wache die zwischen Abendanbruch und der Nachtschicht stattfand. ZU der Zeit waren alle an Deck, aber um 8 Uhr wenn die Glocke 8 mal läutete, musste Adam die Wachen für die ersten vier Stunden einteilen, das Steuerrad entlasten und die Galeere schließen.

Es war an diesem Abend als Adam die Ereignisse des Tages in das Logbuch eintragen wollte, als Jenkins Stimme rief, das Wind sie Wind bekamen. Adam pausierte und hob seinen Kopf an, um den vertrauten Klang zu hören, wie sich die Segel in der Brise öffneten, die Männer die in Position gingen und Jenkins, der die Tür öffnete und glücklich sagte.

"Ein erfrischender Wind endlich, Cartwright. Wir fahren Richtung Osten."

Adam nickte und notierte es. Nun mussten sie nur noch Land finden.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Die Segel hatten sich gefüllt und das Schiff schien sich über das Wasser zu heben, um sich wieder auf dem instabilsten Element niederzulassen. Adam verließ das Vorderdeck des Schiffs, um die Treppe zur Brücke hoch zu gehen und zuzusehen, wie der Wind endlich wieder Leben in die schlaffen Segel zurückbrachte. Ein leichtes Lächeln kam auf seine Lippen, als er sich an die Tage erinnerte, als sein Vater ihm erzählte, wie sein eigenes Herz mit den Segeln anschwellen würde, als der Wind sie zum ersten mal traf und das Schiff über das Meer sendete. Es war ein romantisches Bild, dass sich in den Erinnerungen des Jungen gebildet hatte, doch selbst jetzt konnte Adam sich an die Stimme seines Vaters erinnern und es mit seiner eigenen reflektieren. Es gab ein großartiges Gefühl von Auftrieb, neuer Kraft und Hoffnung, wenn nach Tagen der Flaute ein Schiff wieder zum Leben kam.

Unter seinen Füßen konnte er die Vibration des Schiffes fühlen, wie es jetzt über das Meer fuhr. Die Segel schnappten, als sie sich blähten und den Clipper wieder auf seine Reise schickten. Als er die Männer bei der Arbeit an Deck beobachtete, konnte er sehen das die, zuvor noch ängstlichen Gesichter, nun ein Lächeln der Erleichterung aufwiesen. Männer sahen zur Brücke und als sie ihn bemerkten hoben sie einen Finger zur Augenbraue, wie zum Salut. Überall war eine Stimmung von Auftrieb und Optimismus.

"Alles ist in Ordnung, Mr Cartwright, Sir." sagte der Steuermann, während er die Hände fest am Steuer hatte.

"Alles ist in Ordnung, Thompson." antwortete Adam, ohne seine Augen vom Anblick der Segel zu nehmen.

"Den Kurs ostwärts setzen, Mr Cartwright?"

"Ja, nach Osten." kam die Antwort und ging zur Backbordseite um das Wasser, das sich teilte, um das Schiff durchzulassen, zu beobachten.

Menschen hatten eine solch romantische Sichtweise über Segelschiffe, die Segel sind immer voll und weiß aufgebläht, das Schiff fuhr immer stolz und majestätisch durch sanftes kristall- grün, grau und blaues Meer, mit perfektem blauen Himmel über ihnen. Aber Adam fuhr lange genug zur See, um erlebt zu haben wie diese gemütlichen Gewässer, sich in brodelnde Turbulenzen verwandelt haben, wenn Wasser und Himmel zusammen, dem kleinen Gefährt ihren Willen aufzwang. Er hatte erlebt wie Segel gerissen, und Mäste gebrochen waren und die Männer von herumfliegenden Seilen gepeitscht und über Bord geworfen wurden.

Doch im Moment spürte er die gleiche Erleichterung wie die Männer die auf den Decks beschäftigt waren.

Captain Greaves war in einer viel angenehmeren Stimmung, als sie das Abendessen zusammen aßen. Jenkins hatte Wachdienst und der Arzt kümmerte sich um den kranken Mann auf dem Krankenrevier. Der Koch hatte ein reichhaltiges Essen zubereitet, er fühlte sich offenbar sicher alle Vorsicht zu ignorieren, und sorgte sich nicht darum wo der nächste Proviant herkommt. Der Steward blieb da bis er entlassen wurde und Greaves lehnte sich in seinem großen Lederstuhl zurück.

"Cartwright, was glauben sie wann wir Land sehen werden?" fragte Greaves als er seine Jacke öffnete und seine Krawatte lockerte.

"Wenn wir diese Geschwindigkeit beibehalten können, sollten die Inseln morgen nachmittags sehen."

"Was wissen sie über sie?"

"Die meisten von ihnen sind unbewohnt, wir sollten in der Lage sein frisches Wasser und Nahrung dort zu finden. Jene Inseln, die bewohnt sind,-" Adams Braue faltete sich leicht, und er sah nachdenklich in den Wein in seinem Glas bevor er sprach, "der letzte Bericht über sie sagte das sie nicht freundlich sind. Das letzte mal als jemand versucht hat an Land zu gehen ermordeten sie einen Missionar und vier Matrosen."

"In diesem Fall sollten wir sicher gehen, das wir eine unbewohnte Insel finden, huh?" lachte Greaves.

Nach einer Stille von einigen Minuten, sah er nachdenklich zu seinem First Mate und sagte als er sein Glas hob.

"Ich zweifle daran, das ein paar Wilde auf diesen Inseln sie sehr beunruhigen würden, Cartwright. Schließlich sind Sie, nach dem was ich von ihrer Vergangenheit gehört habe, mehr daran gewöhnt sie zu sehen, als jeder andere an Bord des Schiffes."

"Ich habe diese Inseln nie zuvor besucht," sagte Adam nachdenklich.

"Das hab ich nicht gemeint," antwortete Greaves, "Aber es stimmt, oder nicht? Sie haben gegen die wilden Indianer im Westen gekämpft, wo sie herkommen, oder nicht?"

Adam nickte, "Das ist wahr genug."stimmte er zu, "Ja, ziemlich richtig."

"Dann, in diesem Fall sind sie wahrscheinlich die am besten geeignete Person, morgen das Skiff zu den Inseln zu bringen. Nehmen sie den Sergeant der Marines so wie einige seiner Männer. Stellen sie sicher das alle ausreichend bewaffnet sind. Versuchen sie mit genug Wasser zurückzukommen, so das es uns reicht bis wir McKenzies Schiff treffen." er füllte sein Glas auf und warf seinem Begleiter einen prüfenden Blick zu, "Sie reden nicht viel über ihre Vergangenheit, Mr Cartwright, doch muss es viele aufregende Geschichten geben, die sie uns erzählen könnten."

Adam lächelte höflich und wollte gerade etwas sagen als die Glocken achtmal schlugen. Er stand auf und entschuldigte sich. Es war Zeit für seine Wache.

Als er am Vorderdeck, welches das offene Deck am Bogen war und wo die Anker gesichert waren, vorbeiging, salutierten einige Matrosen, die außer Dienst waren und sich dort getroffen hatten um den Abend zu genießen und zu reden und ihre Pfeifen zu rauchen, ihm und zeigten ihm den Respekt, den er Aufgrund seines Ranges verdiente. Er akzeptierte ihre Begrüßung und ging zur Brücke weiter, wo er, nach einigen Worten mit dem Steuermann, John Ratcliffe, seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken ergriff und seine Gedanken wandern lies.

Warum sollte er, grübelte er, über seine Vergangenheit reden, zum Vergnügen dieser Männer mit denen er nun jeden wachen Moment teilen musste? Warum sollte er ihnen all diese Dinge offen legen, die er wertschätzte und die er so rücksichtslos beiseite geworfen hatte? Es ist wahr, er hatte in den vergangenen Jahren viel gelernt und erreicht, und er hatte Sehenswürdigkeiten und Wunder gesehen, die er nie gesehen hätte, wenn er auf der Ponderosa geblieben wäre, aber trotzdem... trotzdem sein Verlangen nach diesen Dingen war gesättigt, und sein Herz sehnte sich nur nach einem Platz und das war sein zu Hause - die Ponderosa.

Er hob seine Augen und sah in den Nachthimmel. Es war ein anderer Himmel, als der den sie in Nevada sehen würden. Aber die Sterne leuchteten genauso brillant, und der Mond war hell. Er bemerkte einen Ring um den Mond und er schürzte seine Lippen nachdenklich, das bedeutete Regen.

Eine Weile erlaubte er sich in Gedanken in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. In Nächten wie diesen, versuchte er ihre Stimmen heraufzubeschwören und sich vorzustellen was sie gerade tun. Manchmal schloss er seine Augen und stellte sich vor, dass er in seinem Zimmer war, nur eine Tür von ihnen entfernt. Er konnte sie im großen Raum sehen, Hoss und Joe spielten Dame, und sein Pa zog an seiner Pfeife, der Rauch wirbelte nach oben während er die Neuigkeiten las und Bemerkungen murmelte, denen keiner Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

"Mr Cartwright, Sir?"

Er öffnete seine Augen und bemerkte, dass einer der Kabinenjungen zu ihm aufsah.

"Ja, John?"

"Ihr Kaffee, Sir. Der Koch dachte sie brauchen jetzt etwas warmes, Sir."

Adam nickte und nahm die Tasse, die kochend heiß war. Der Junge lächelte, drehte sich um und zögerte bevor er sich wieder zurückdrehte,

"Mr Cartwright, Sir?"

"Ja, John?"

"Ich habe gehört das sie morgen die Boote nehmen um an Land zu gehen, Sir."

"Wenn es Land gibt, ja."

"Bitte, Sir, darf ich auch gehen? Ich bin jetzt schon so lange nicht mehr von dem Schiff runtergekommen, und ich war noch nie auf einer Insel. Sie haben erzählt, das es Dinge auf diesen Inseln gibt die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe, Sir."

"Kein Zweifel. Wenn du hier bist wenn wir ablegen, John, denke ich wir werden Platz für dich finden."

John öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn dann sofort wieder. Sein erster Impuls war laut zu jubeln, doch dann erinnerte er sich, man tat das nicht vor einem Offizier. Er bedankte sich bei Mr Cartwright höflich und ging dann schnell weiter. Adam setzte seine Tasse ab und sah dem Jungen nach. Er überlegte kurz ob er jemals so jung war, und aus irgendeinem Grund, zweifelte er daran. Er seufzte, ein dummer Gedanke den er versuchte zu verdrängen, aber feststellen musste das er das nicht konnte. Er nahm seinen Kaffee und trank ihn, wohl wissend das er nicht so gut sein würde wie der von Hop Sing, und ein Schluck bestätigte das.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Es hatte leicht geregnet während der Nacht, so wie man es bei dem Klima erwarten konnte in dem sie nun segelten. Dadurch war die Luft weniger schwül und für eine Weile erleichterte es die Atmosphäre.

Es war Jenkins, der Wachdienst hatte bei Tagesanbruch, und es war seine Verantwortung die Männer zu kontrollieren auf dem ´sich zuwendenden Deck´ wenn alle Männer an Deck antreten mussten um die Anwesenheit zu prüfen und damit sicher zu gehen, das niemand, am vergangenen Tag über Bord gefallen war. Nun begann das waschen und schrubben der Decks, und die Takelage wurde aufgerollt und wieder überprüft. Zur Zeit wenn sieben Glocken läuteten waren alle Männer bereit für ein gutes Frühstück, vorausgesetzt der Koch war in guter Stimmung und es gab ausreichend Proviant.

Um acht begann die Arbeit unter der aufflammenden Sonne und azurblauem Himmel. Das Schiff machte gute Geschwindigkeit, und Adam Cartwright war auf der Brücke mit Captain Greaves, als der Ruf vom Krähennest kam "Land in Sicht"

Sofort hatten Greaves und Cartwright ihre Teleskope an ihren Augen und suchten den Horizont ab, um den Ausruf zu bestätigen. Es gab Anzeichen dafür das Land in der Nähe war, es waren Wolken und Vögel im Flug am Horizont zu erkennen und den dunklen Umriss der ersten Inseln. Seeleute genossen alles, was die Eintönigkeit ihres Alltags an Bord unterbrach, so das alle zu den Seiten eilten um einen ersten Blick auf die Inseln zu werfen und es wurde ihnen von den Offizieren erlaubt zu jubeln.

"Steuermann, geben sie ihr mehr Geschwindigkeit." rief Greaves zu Thompson und dann lächelte er Cartwright zu, mit befriedigenden Nicken. "Sie hatten Recht, Cartwright, wir sollten kurz nach dem Mittagessen dort sein."

Adam nickte. Er hielt das Teleskop zu seinem Auge und beobachtete scharf, wie die Inseln von einem dunklen Umriss am Horizont, zu etwas immer größeren wurde. Er drehte sich zu Greaves.

"Erlaubnis dafür, Männer für die Bootsbesatzung zu wählen, Sir?"

"Erlaubnis erteilt." antwortete Greaves. "Berichten sie mir bevor sie gehen."

Adam nickte zustimmend und beobachtete wie der Captain die Brücke verließ. Alle Männer in der Umgebung salutierten und machten den Weg frei als der Captain, König von allen, durch ihre Mitte schritt. Adam beobachtete sie für ein, zwei Momente bevor er nach dem Sergeant oft Arms rief, der die Landschaft von der Hafenseite des Decks aus beobachtete.

"Sergeant Smith, ich brauche sie und sechs von ihren Männern, um heute Nachmittag mit mir zu einem Einsatz auf die Insel zu gehen."

"Ja, Mr Cartwright, ich kümmere mich sofort darum."

"Vergewissern sie sich das alle Männer mit genügend Munition ausgerüstet sind."

"Ja, Sir." John Smith salutierte gut gelaunt, drehte an seinem Schnurrbart und stieg zum unteren Deck ab, wo die Marines ihre Quartiere hatten. Dort befand sich auch das Waffenarsenal des Schiffes.

Er lies seine Männer antreten, und wählte dann die sechs Männer aus, die ihn später am Tag zu den Inseln begleiten würden.

Die Ainola fuhr mit großer Geschwindigkeit, schnitt durch die Wellen und hinterließ dabei schäumendes Kielwasser. Näher und näher kam die Insel, die sie zuerst gesehen hatten. Silberner weißer Sand, dick verschleierter Wald, zerklüftete Steine und ein Hügel hoch genug, um als Berg bezeichnet zu werden kamen ins Blickfeld.

"Gibt es Anzeichen für menschliches Leben?" murmelte Jenkins als Adam die Insel wieder durch sein Teleskop betrachtete.

"Rauch-" murmelte Adam, "Mehrere Lagerfeuer würde ich sagen."

"Wo?" Jenkins verengte seine Augen, beim Versuch sie ausfindig zu machen.

"Süd - Ost, gerade unterhalb des Hügels. Ja, ein ziemlich großes Dorf."

"Glauben sie das sie freundlich sind?" fragte Jenkins.

Adam blieb einen Moment still, als er die Leute im Lager durch das Fernrohr beobachtete. Es war schwer zu erkennen, ob sie freundlich waren oder nicht. Er war an Indianerstämme gewöhnt, die Kriegsbemalung trugen, die ihre Absichten deutlich machten, aber diese Leute lebten so weit entfernt von der menschlichen Zivilisation das ihre Sitten offensichtlich völlig individuell waren.

"Ah." rief er schließlich aus, "Jemand hat das Schiff gesehen. In der Art wie sie herumtanzen nehme ich nicht an das sie sehr freundlich sind."

"Felsen voraus, Mr Cartwright," schrie der Späher, so das Adam das Fernrohr zur Küstenlinie drehte und übereinstimmend nickte.

"Thompson, steuern sie nord-nord ost. Umfahren sie die Felsen. Wir wollen nicht hier hängen bleiben."

"Ja, Sir." antwortete der Steuermann und drehte das Rad dementsprechend.

Adam durchsuchte die Küstenzeile noch einmal durch das Teleskop und ließ zu, dass ein kleines Lächeln über seine Lippen kam, er gab dem Bootsmann das Teleskop.

"Nun, Mr Jenkins, ich denke, dass wir sicher sagen können, dass sie überhaupt nicht freundlich sind."

"Feuern wir auf sie?"

"Sicher nicht." antwortete Adam mit einer Spur Humor in der Stimme. "Sie warnen uns, sie erklären uns nicht den Krieg."

An der Uferlinie hatten sich die Männer des Dorfes versammelt, um Speere und andere Waffen dem Schiff entgegen zu schütteln, das anmutig außer ihrer Reichweite segelte. Sie waren dunkelhäutig und die meisten von ihnen nackt, nur mit Schmuckstücken, aus Schalen und Steinen, geschmückt.

"Zur Hafenseite, Mr Cartwright." brüllte Thompson und alle miteinander lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die linke Seite des Schiffes, wo sie einige Männer sehen konnten, die in lange schlanke Boote sprangen, fröhlich bemalt und geschmückt. Die Männer selbst paddelten wütend zum Schiff, und aus ihren Kehlen erhob sich ein lautes Singen das in einem Kriegsruf endete.

"Stellen sie Abstand zwischen uns her, Thompson." befahl Adam.

Der Klipper bog sich anmutig von den Inseln weg, fing den Wind in ihren Segeln und sauste weiter, und lies die wütenden Dorfbewohner zurück, die ihnen ihre Fäuste und Speere entgegen schwenkten und ihnen Verwünschungen und Flüche hinterher schrien.

"Ein Schuss hätte sie erledigt," murmelte Jenkins, der die Boote beobachtete, die sich umdrehten um zur Uferlinie zurückzukehren.

"Sie sind zu blutdürstig." antwortete Adam, "sie tun nur, was sie für nötig erachten um ihre Familien zu schützen, wie wir es tun würden, auch wenn die Chancen gegen sie sprechen."

"Sie sind zu nachsichtig." sagte Jenkins mit einem leichten Achselzucken der Schultern.

Adam sagte nichts dazu, obwohl es ihn dazu brachte seine Lippen einzuziehen und sich von dem Mann abzuwenden. Er hatte im Laufe der Monate bemerkt, das er nie im Stande sein würde Freundschaft mit Jenkins zu schließen, und es gab oft Ereignisse, die er als vorgesetzter Offizier, dem Captain hätte melden können. Aber die Ainola war, trotz ihrer Länge immer noch klein, im Verhältnis zu einer Stadt oder der Weite der Ponderosa. Er würde mit dem Mann Leben und seine Beleidigungen schlucken müssen, denn es wäre nicht gut sich einen Feind zu schaffen aus einem Offizierskollegen.

"Wir sprechen später darüber," sagte er schließlich, denn er fühlte das etwas gesagt werden musste im Hinblick auf die Anzahl der Männer die diese Bemerkung gehört hatten.

Die Ainola setzte ihren Weg fort und zur Zeit als das Mittagessen gegessen wurde hatten sie die Insel weit hinter sich gelassen und eine andere zeichnete sich bereits vor ihnen ab. Während des Essens diskutierten sie über die Inseln, fanden sie auf der Landkarte, und bemerkten das sie aus einer Anhäufung aus 5 Inseln bestand. Greaves erklärte, dass der Bedarf nach frischem Wasser höchste Priorität hatte, wenn sie nicht bald welches fänden würde es Typhus an Bord geben und wer würde Geschäfte machen wollen mit einem Schiff auf dem es eine Seuche gab.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Die zwei Boote kamen gut voran in Richtung der Insel, die am Längengengrad 20.00Süd und 175,00 West im Südpazifischen Ozean lag. Die Insel Tongo lag einige Meilen West, und wurde im Jahr 1845 Teil der polynesischen Gebiete. Die Inseln die in weiteren Entfernungen lagen waren immer noch unsicher was außerhalb ihrer Grenzen existierte und die Bewohner waren immer noch darauf vorbereitet Eindringlinge mit allen Mitteln zu bekämpfen.

Der silberne Sand auf dem die zwei Boote strandeten waren unberührt von allem Gefährlichen außer ein paar Schildkröten die schnell ins Meer flitzten. Adam war der erste der ins Meer sprang um an die Küste zu waten, gefolgt von seinen Männern und John.

Vögel sangen einander Liebeslieder, Bäume raschelten angenehm in einer kühlen Brise, und die Wellen trieben bis zur Küste in einem angenehmen melodischen Rhythmus, der die Friedlichkeit von der Insel zu bestätigen schien. Adam, Pistole in der Hand und Augen wachsam, sah die Baumkronen kurz an und sah nichts, was Gefahr anzeigte und doch blieb er argwöhnisch. John Smith ging an ihn heran.

"Nun, Mr Cartwright, was denken sie?"

"Es sieht alles friedlich genug aus, oder nicht?" antwortete Adam, seine Pistole immer noch in der Hand und seine Augen schleiften von einem Punkt zum anderen am Strand.

"Wir suchen am besten nach Wasser während es so ist." grinste Smith und Adam nickte.

"Bringen sie die Fässer von Bord. Folgen sie mir..."

Er führte den Weg und wunderte sich wie sicher sie wirklich waren als sie das dichte Unterholz, aus hohen Büschen, die Früchte trugen die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatten trugen, betraten. Über ihnen ragten die Bäume, schützten sie vor dem Sonnenlicht und zwischendurch blendete sie sie durch die Schatten. Er hielt an und die Männer hinter ihm stoppten ebenfalls, und als er seine Hand für Stille anhob, kam nicht ein Ton von den Männern.

"Da drüben - " er zeigte in die Richtung, wo er das Geräusch von tropfendem Wasser gehört hatte, ein Klang so rein und kühl und einladend, wie nur ein durstiger Mann ihn sich vorstellen konnte.

Vögel zwitscherten jetzt, schimpften die Eindringlinge und Tiere weich und klein, aber flink, huschten die Bäume entlang und ihre schrillen Schreie mischten sich mit denen der Vögel. Adam wusste das sie die Störenfriede in dieser Ruhe waren, denn seine Männer waren jetzt laut vor Aufregung, da sie Wasser gefunden hatten und wussten das sie die Gelegenheit hatten einen Moment darin zu schwelgen.

"Seien sie etwas leiser." zischte Adam und er hörte wie Smith seinen Befehl weiter gab.

Die Männer gehorchten, wie disziplinierte Männer das tun sollten, und nun in Stille näherten sie sich dem Wasser.

Die Männer stoppten um den Anblick des Wasserfalls aufzunehmen, wie er unaufhörlich vom Hang fiel. Es war kein besonderer Fall, nicht so groß wie einige von ihnen von zu hause aus kannten, aber er war trotzdem wundervoll.

"Schnell. Füllen sie die Fässer und dann auf zu den Booten."

"Stimmt etwas nicht, Mr Cartwright?" fragte Smith mit gedämpfter Stimmer während er die Männer beobachtete wie sie die Fässer vorwärts rollten.

"Nur ein Bauchgefühl das aus einer langen Erfahrung stammt. Halten sie ihre Männer bereit."

Smith sah Adam zweifelnd an, doch er trat trotzdem wie ihm befohlen wurde und zog seine eigene Pistole aus dem Halfter und löste den Sicherungsbolzen. Die Marines hielten ihre Musketen bereit und positionierten sich so das sie die Matrosen schützten, die die Fässer und Feldflaschen füllten und die im Wasser wateten als ob sie vergessen hätten wie wundervoll es war das kühle Wasser auf ihrer Haut zu spüren.

Der Kabinenjunge John, hatte noch nie so etwas gesehen und genoss die Zeit im Wasser zu planschen. Er warf es hoch und sah zu wie es wieder zurück fiel.

"Sind die Fässer jetzt voll, Mr Jones?" rief Adam zu einem der Matrosen, der eines der Fässer aus dem Wasser zog."

"Sind sie, Sir."

"Dann gehen sie zurück zu den Booten. Beeilen sie sich alle."

"Aye aye, Sir."

Einige der Männer lächelten heimlich, als sie die Fässer aus dem Wasser zogen und verschlossen. Mr Cartwright ist nervös flüsterten sie und lächelten. Mr Cartwright benahm sich wie eine Katze auf dem heißen Blechdach und machten sich ein bisschen lustig unter sich.

Die Marines liefen schützend neben ihnen her als sie den Weg zurück gingen. Einige Männer pflückten Früchte von den Bäumen und luden soviel wie möglich in ihre Säcke, einige wilde Wurzeln wurden gezogen und zu den Früchten gelegt. Sie waren schwer bepackt und der Weg zurück zu den Booten dauerte länger. Adam blieb in Führung und Sergeant Smith blieb am Ende. Der Kabinenjunge blieb so gut er konnte in Adam´s Nähe.

Der Strand tauchte vor ihnen auf, wie eine silberne Linie, zwischen Dschungel und Meer. Sie brauchten zwei Männer pro Fass, um die Fässer über den weichen Sand zu rollen. Sie hatten die Boote erreicht und luden zwei Fässer auf als ein schriller Schrei und ein Stöhnen durch die Stille brach als Mr Jones kopfüber in den Sand fiel, mit einem Speer im Rücken.

"In die Boote. Nehmen sie mit was sie können. Beeilung." schrie Adam, als er in die Bäume feuerte.

Außer dem schnaufen und stöhnen der Männer, dem platschen des Wassers in den Fässern, und dem knirschen der Boote auf dem Sand herrschte nun Stille. Selbst die Vögel machten kein Geräusch.

Die Marines nahmen ihre Position vor den Booten ein, um die Männer zu schützen, die sich darum bemühten einzusteigen. Sergeant Smith stand neben Adam, beide hatten ihre Pistole gezogen.

Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter war genug um zu sehen das die Männer in den Booten waren. Die Marines, Smith und Adam zogen die Boote ins Wasser und stiegen zu den Männern in die Boote. In dem Moment kamen ihre Gegner aus den Inneren des Dschungels und mit wütenden Schreien rannten sie auf sie zu und warfen ihre Speere rücksichtslos den teuflischen Eindringlingen entgegen, die nun so schnell wie möglich ruderten um zu entkommen.

"Schneller Rudern, schneller." schrie Smith, feuerte zum Strand und sah einen Mann fallen.

Die Männer beeilten sich, mit einer krafterfüllten Disziplin die die Boote voranbrachten, als ob sie über das Wasser fliegen würden, doch ein Speer der an der Seite vorbeiflog zeigte ihnen das sie immer noch in Reichweite der Wilden am Strand waren.

Die Marines feuerten und sahen einige Männer fallen, die Entfernung zum Strand wurde größer und das Schiff kam näher. Adam und Smith feuerten wieder in die Menge der Männer, die wütend am Strand tanzten während andere hüfthoch im Wasser wateten und ihre Speere über die Köpfe hoben um sie zu warnen was mit ihnen geschehen würde, falls sie sich der Insel noch einmal nähern sollten.

„In Ordnung Marines, ruhig jetzt." murmelte Smith mit leiser Stimme zu den Marines.

„Jemand verletzt?" fragte Adam, drehte sich, um zu den Männern zu schauen die mit gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit zum Schiff ruderten.

„Hardcroft hat es am Bein erwischt." sagte ein Matrose für den verletzten Mann.

„Hughes ist Tod. Der Speer hat ihn am Hals getroffen bevor wir ins Boot kamen, Sir." sagte ein anderer.

„Noch jemand?" Adam schaute in die Gesichter."Wo ist der Junge?"

„Der Junge?" fragte Smith.

„Der Kabinenjunge, John. Wo ist er?"

Die Männer schauten sich an, schüttelten die Köpfe, und ruderten weiter bis einer der Marines sagte,

„Ich hab ihn am Strand gesehen, Mr Cartwright. Er war direkt hinter ihnen, und dann war er weg. Er wurde erwischt, Sir."

„Erwischt?" wiederholte Adam, aber die Frage war rethorisch, er wusste die Antwort bereits.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

„Er hat WAS getan?"

John Smith stellte sich gerade und hob sein Kinn. Greaves war immer eine ungemütliche Person um etwas zu diskutieren, da er launisch und unfähig war eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Er war der typische Offizier der seine Beförderung auf Kosten anderer erhalten hatte. Das Ergebnis war das er nie sicher war was er tun sollte und traurigerweise fühlte er sich minderwertig denen gegenüber die ihre Privilegien dadurch erhalten hatten, sich durch die Ränge hochzuarbeiten. Diesen Mangel in seinem Charakter versteckte er gut in seiner Haltung und seinem überheblichen Verhalten gegenüber seinen Offizieren und Matrosen.

„Mr Cartwright ist über Bord gesprungen als er gemerkt hat, das der Junge zurückgelassen worden ist, Captain."

„Über Bord gesprungen?" Greaves fauchte. „Aber woher will er wissen das der Junge nicht bereits tot ist? Und wie viele andere wurden getötet, haben sie gesagt?"

„Zwei Männer, Sir. Wir mussten Jones am Strand zurück lassen, aber wir haben Hadcroft zurückgebracht."

Greaves starrte Smith kalt an, seine Lippen zusammen gepresst und seine blassen grünen Augen sahen wie Glas aus.

„Haben sie nichts getan um Cartwright davon abzuhalten über Bord zu gehen?"

„Ich habe versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen das es keinen Grund gab um für den Jungen zurück zu gehen. Aber Mr Cartwright hat einfach sein Jackett ausgezogen und es neben seine Pistole gelegt. Er nahm ein Messer mit und sprang über die Seite."

„Sie hätten ihn aufhalten müssen." meckerte Jenkins mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Immerhin haben wir jetzt einen Offizier weniger."

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir, aber ich habe nicht das Recht einen Offizier davon abzuhalten, etwas zu tun, was er als seine Pflicht ansieht." antwortete Smith und starrte Jenkins kalt an.

Greaves schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zur Steuerbordseite des Schiffes, um zum Strand zu blicken, wo Jones Körper nicht länger lag. Er faltete seine Hände hinter dem Rücken und starrte auf das Meer mit dem Kinn zur Brust

„Nun, ja, Mr Jenkins das ist eine feine Situation in der wir uns jetzt befinden. Was schlagen wir vor sollen wir tun?"

„Ich denke es wäre klug von hier wegzufahren, Captain Greaves. Es wird bald Nacht, und wer weiß, die Teufel könnten ihre Boote im Schutz der Nacht zu rudern."

„Sir -" fing Sergeant Smith an, aber Greaves und Jenkins drehten sich von ihm weg und schlossen ihn aus der Diskussion aus.

Von seinem Versteck, zwischen den Felsen, war es möglich für Adam zu beobachten was am Strand vor sich ging. Bevor er ins Meer gesprungen war, hatte er bemerkt das die Eingeborenen den Körper von Jones interessanter fanden, als die Boote, die nun ausser Reichweite ihrer Speere waren. Deshalb wurde sein Sprung ins Meer nicht bemerkt, es sei denn jemand hätte Ausschau gehalten. Mit kräftigen Zügen und mit Hilfe der Strömung dauerte es nicht lange bis er die Felsen erreichte, die einen Ring um die Insel bildeten, so das es aussah wie eine Lagune.

Das brutale Verhalten gegenüber dem toten Matrosen, durch den wütenden Mob, hätte einen schwächeren Mann zum weinen gebracht, aber Adam wusste das er bei Verstand bleiben musste um den Jungen zu finden, von dem es offenbar keine Spur gab.

Kleine Tropfen fielen gegen sein Gesicht, so das es bald nötig war vom Schutz der Felsen, näher zum Strand zu gehen. Die Eingeborenen waren offensichtlich immer noch aufgeheizt von Wut und drehten sich wieder in Richtung der Boote und dem Schiff, und schüttelten ihnen die Speere entgegen. Langsam schwamm Adam näher, bis er fähig war Wasser zu treten um den Strand zu erreichen Er wartete um das zu tun bis die Eingeborenen verschwunden waren und den Körper des Matrosen Thomas Jones mitgenommen hatten. Adam beobachtete wie sie den Körper des Mannes wegzerrten, mit eben so wenig Rücksicht, als wenn sie ein Tier schleppen würden das sie gejagt hatten und das sie nach hause brachten um es für die nächste Mahlzeit zu schlachten.

Er wartete ein bisschen und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Strand. Vorsichtig laufend und mit dem Messer in der Hand lief er zu der Stelle, wo die Boote gelegen hatten und sah auf die Fußspuren, die den Sand aufgewühlt hatten. Fußspuren überlagerten andere Fußspuren und machten sie identifizierbar voneinander. Er war nun auf den Knien, seine Augen studierten das Chaos und er hoffte auf ein eindeutiges Zeichen. Immer wieder hob er den Kopf und sah in den dunklen Schatten der Wildnis, worin die Eingeborenen verschwunden waren. Man sollte den Feind nie unterschätzen und er konnte sich vorstellen das sie sich nicht sicher fühlen konnten mit einem amerikanischen Segelschiff, so nah vor ihrer Küste.

Als Ungeduld sich in seinen Nerven ausbreitete fand er wonach er suchte, ein kleinerer Abdruck als die anderen, deutlich gemacht durch die Tatsache das der Junge offenbar in Jones Blut getreten war.

Bei näherer Betrachtung, um die Zeichen im Sand besser lesen zu können, stellte Adam zu seiner Erleichterung fest, das der Junge nicht weggetragen wurde, sondern in Panik geraten und zu den Felsen, die höher am Strand waren, gerannt ist. Den Fußspuren folgend erreichte Adam die Felsen. Er bemerkte das Seegras an einigen Stellen abgerissen war und etwas weiter weg, die Spuren von den Zehen des Jungen die sich deutlich im Sand abhoben, vor einer Höhle im Felsen.

Die Vögel sangen wieder. In Gedanken war er sich ihrer Lieder bewusst und den Geräuschen der anderen Tiere, die aus den Bäumen des Waldes kamen. Langsam folgte er der Spur, warf ab und zu einen Blick über seine Schulter um sich zu vergewissern, das er nicht verfolgt wurde. Der Himmel wurde rot und orange und er wusste das in wenigen Minuten die Dunkelheit einer tropischen Nacht hereinbrechen würde. Er musste den Jungen vorher finden und er verfluchte sich innerlich als ihm klar wurde das er keinen durchdachten Plan gemacht hatte.

„John. Wo bist du?"

Es kam keine Antwort. Vorsichtig sah er über seine Schulter, dann vor sich, wo er einige Fußspuren sah, deutlich abgebildet und andeutend das der Besitzer von ihnen ins Meer gelaufen war. Sicher, dachte Adam zu sich selbst, hatte der Junge nicht vor zum Schiff zu schwimmen? Während er das dachte drehte er sich um, um zur Ainola zu schauen und überrascht sah er, wie sie über die Wellen glitt und weg von der Insel


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Einen Moment lang fühlte Adam wie das Blut in seinen Adern gefror. Es gab etwas, das so verheerend schrecklich darüber war, sein Schiff zu sehen, das von ihm weg segelte, dass er sich augenblicklich gelähmt fühlte. Der endgültige Verrat? Aus welchem Grund? Er versuchte, schlüssige und logische Schlüsse zu ziehen, aber er war zu perplex um zu denken. Der Druck seiner Finger verstärkte sich um den Griff seines Messers, und er senkte den Kopf während ein tiefer Seufzer von seinen Lippen kam.

„Mr Cartwright – Sir?"

Eine dünne, zitternde Stimme in der Nähe, und er drehte sich, und sah das weiße Gesicht des Jungen das zu ihm aufsah, von unter den Felsbrocken. Er drehte sich weg von dem Anblick des Verrats und watete schnell durch das Wasser zu der Stelle wo der Junge zusammengekauert war.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Junge?" flüsterte er und bückte sich in das Wasser um den Jungen näher zu betrachten. „Du bist nicht verletzt, oder?"

„Haben sie – haben sie gesehen was sie mit ihm gemacht haben? Mit Jonesy" stotterte John, seine Stimme zitterte wie sein Körper, seine Zähne klapperten und seine Augen blickten wirr umher. „Haben sie gesehen?"

„Ja," antwortete Adam und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Jungen. „Schau, John, wir können jetzt nicht hier herumtrödeln. Wir müssen etwas finden wo wir uns verstecken können und wo wir warm bleiben. Es wird sehr bald dunkel sein und -"

„Aber das Schiff, die Ainola, sie ist nah, sie wird nachschauen, oder? Ich hab sie gerade gesehen. Ich hab sie gesehen, Mr Cartwright." seine Finger verkrampften sich im Hemd des Mannes, drehten es zu einem Knäuel zusammen.

„Trotzdem John, wir müssen hier weg. Wir sind den Einheimischen zu sehr ausgesetzt und wenn die Flut kommt könnten die Felsen zur Gefahr werden. Komm jetzt mit mir, John."

„Ja, aber -"

„Das ist ein Befehl, John."

Der Junge keuchte, ein tiefer, kräftiger Atemzug, aber er gehorchte. Er patschte aus dem Wasser bis zum Strand und blieb dort stehen um Adam erwartungsvoll anzusehen.

„Komm mit," sagte Adam, „Wir müssen in der Nähe von frischem Wasser sein. Wir gehen in die Richtung wo der Fluss ins Meer fliest und versuchen dort unser Glück."

Er sah zum Himmel hinauf. Es blieben nur Minuten bevor die Dunkelheit anbrach. Die Flut kam rein, was gut war, da sie Ihre Fußspuren wegspülte. Er nahm den Jungen am Arm und schleifte und trug ihn fast über den Strand zu der Dunkelheit im Unterholz.

Er nahm sich Zeit um ihre Spuren zu verdecken, die oberhalb der Flutlinie waren und wie ein roter Pfeil auf ihren Verbleib deuteten, für die Einheimischen die bei Tageslicht hier vorbeiliefen.

Nach einem letzten kurzen Blick zum Meer, wo die Ainola gesehen werden konnte, wie sie vom Standort wegfuhr, tauchte er in den Wald ein, und hielt John so nahe wie einen Jagdhund.

Die Dunkelheit war nicht vollkommen, durch den Mond, der Fett und Rund mit silbernem Licht auf sie herunter schien. Mit besonderer Vorsicht waren sie in der Lage sich ihren Weg durch das Unterholz zu bahnen, in die Richtung in der sie den Fluss hörten wie er ins Meer fiel. Zum Wasserfall zurück zu kehren wäre zu weit, und die Einheimischen hatten womöglich Kenntnis davon wo die Eindringlinge zuvor waren, und würden Wachen aufstellen um Ausschau zu halten, nach weiteren Leuten die versuchen würden die Stelle zu erreichen.

Aber der Fluss kam bald in Sicht. Adam schätze das sie lediglich eine halbe Meile vom Meer, aber immer noch gut versteckt durch die Blätter waren. Der Junge lief voraus, und fiel kopfüber ins Wasser um zu trinken. Adam, vorsichtiger, folgte, brachte seine Hände zusammen und hob das Wasser zu seinen Lippen. Es schmeckte wie Nektar.

„Wo sind die anderen, Mr Cartwright? Sind sie nicht bei Ihnen?" flüsterte John, als sie nebeneinander unter dem Schutz einer Pflanze, mit breiten Blättern saßen.

„Nein, sie sind zur Ainola gefahren. Wir haben nicht gemerkt das du nicht bei uns warst als wir den Strand verließen. Ich bin für dich zurückgekommen."

„Oh." Johns runzelte die Stirn. „Danke, Sir."

„Nicht der Rede wert." lächelte Adam. „Versuch etwas zu schlafen."

„Aber was ist, wenn SIE kommen?"

„Ich halte Wache und wecke dich falls sie das tun."

„Ich sollte eine Schicht übernehmen. Ich bin immerhin Teil der Schiffsmannschaft, und sie sind wegen mir in diesem Schlamassel, oder nicht?"

Wieder lächelte Adam und schüttelte seinen Kopf,

„Schlaf einfach. Ich wecke dich wenn du an der Reihe für die Wache bist."

John schloss seine Augen nachdem er sich zurechtgerückt hatte, in den trockenen Blättern der vergangenen Jahreszeiten. Er hatte sich ein gemütliches, kleines Nest gebaut, als er seine Augen öffnete und an Adams Ärmel zerrte.

„Danke, Mr Cartwright, danke dass sie für mich zurückgekommen sind."

Adam nickte, legte eine Hand auf den Kopf des Jungen und drückte ihn nach unten um zu betonen, dass der Junge schlafen sollte. Trotz der nassen Kleidung, der Gefahr von außen, dauerte es keine fünf Minuten bis der Junge eingeschlafen war. Seine schwere Atmung zeigte den Tribut den die Gefahr von ihm abverlangt hatte.

Adam machte auch für sich ein Nest in dem er sich zurücklehnen konnte. Dann legte er sich auf den Bauch, faltete seine Arme und legte sein Kinn darauf. In seiner Hand hielt er sein Messer. Er war entschlossen das niemand sie lebend gefangen nehmen würde.

John wachte früher auf als Adam erwartet hatte. Einen Moment blieben sie wie sie waren, Seite an Seite, ohne zu sprechen.

„Wie alt bist du, Junge" fragte Adam schließlich. „ungefähr 12?"

„Beinahe 12, Sir."

„Was hat dich dazu gebracht zur See zu gehen?"

„Na ja, Ich bin das sechste von zehn Kindern und meine Mutter erwartete das nächste. Mein Pa war Matrose. Ich dachte ich sollte gehen und Geld verdienen, damit ich es meiner Mutter schicken kann, um ihr zu helfen, damit sie die anderen Kinder großziehen kann. Es ist nicht leicht für sie."

"Hast du ihr von deinen Plänen erzählt oder bist du einfach weggelaufen?" Adam starrte in die Dunkelheit und dachte an eine, von Sorgen gezeichnete Frau mit all diesen Kindern, und einem offensichtlich verantwortungslosen Mann.

„Ich – Ich habe es meinem ältesten Bruder erzählt. Er sagte er erklärt es meiner Mutter."

„Warum hat er nicht gearbeitet um Geld zu verdienen?"

„Das hat er, Sir. Er arbeitete in den Docks mit meinem Vater. Deshalb wusste ich wann die Ainola los segeln würde und bin an Bord gekommen. Ich habe allerdings über mein Alter gelogen." er runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht das es Captain Greaves interessieren würde, er ist -"

„Nicht John. Du weißt das ich mir so ein Gerede nicht anhören kann?"

„Tut mir leid, Sir. Ich habe es vergessen."

Adam sagte nichts, aber sah zu den Umrissen der Büsche vor ihm, hinter ihnen konnte er das silberne Licht des Mondes, über dem Fluss sehen. Es gab eine Regel an Bord jedes Schiffes, das kein Matrose, egal welcher Rang, abfällig über einen Offizier sprach, besonders dem Captain. Kleine Beschwerden konnte schnell zu etwas Großem werden und könnten zur Meuterei führen. Am besten man stoppt es bevor es beginnt. Abhängig von der Toleranz des Captains und des ersten Offiziers, konnte die Bestrafung für solches Gerede, der Verlust von Privilegien bis zum auspeitschen sein.

„Mr Cartwright, kann ich sie jetzt etwas fragen?"

„Mach nur. Ich kann nicht versprechen das du eine Antwort bekommst." lächelte Adam, es nahm die Schärfe aus seinen Worten.

„Warum sind sie Matrose geworden?"

„Ah. Warum in der Tat? Nun, das ist eine schwere Frage." antwortete Adam und hob seine Augenbrauen. „Nun, John, mein Vater war Matrose, Sein Vater und Großväter waren Matrosen. Der Vater meiner Mutter war Matrose, Captain auf seinem eigenen Schiff „Der Wanderer" Sein Vater, Bruder, Onkel und Großvater waren alles Matrosen."

„Ich schätze sie hatten dann keine andere Wahl, huh? Es war irgendwie in ihrem Blut."

„Oh, ich hatte eine Wahl." antwortete Adam leise, „Die Sache ist, Ich bin mir jetzt nicht sicher ob ich die richtige getroffen habe." er runzelte leicht die Stirn und senkte seinen Kopf, so das sein Kinn wieder auf seinen gefalteten Armen ruhte.

„Waren sie immer ein Matrose, Sir?"

"Nein, nicht immer. Es gab eine Zeit da hatte ich ein anderes Leben...es ist noch nicht so lange her." er stoppte und runzelte die Stirn noch mehr. „Manchmal, im Leben eines Mannes kommt eine Zeit, wo er sich entscheiden muss ob er stehen bleiben soll, oder gehen. Ich entschied mich zu gehen. Mein Großvater -"

„Der mit dem Schiff?"

„Ja, der. Er schrieb mir bevor er starb. Er wollte das ich zur See ging, wie er selbst und seine Familie. Mein Vater hat so oft von der See und von den Schiffen auf denen er gesegelt ist gesprochen...So wie du, ist mein Vater mit 14 weggelaufen. Er hat sich zum Master´s Mate hochgearbeitet bevor er die See verließ. Er hat mir alles über Navigation beigebracht, die Sterne, alles was ein Seemann wissen sollte. Als ich ein Junge war, waren wir dauernd unterwegs, fuhren in einem Wagen quer durch die Staaten bis wir..." er hielte inne und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter.

Oh, wie deutlich er sich an diesen Tag erinnerte. Pa hatte nur gesagt ´Das ist es, das ist unser Eden´. Sie sind vom Wagen geklettert, Hoss und er, und sie machten ein Wettrennen durch das lange Gras zum Fluss. Dann hatte Pa sie zusammengerufen und eine Hand auf ihre Schultern gelegt, als sie nebeneinander bei ihm standen. Dann hatte er gebetet. Dankte Gott für Erlösung und bat ihn um Hilfe und Weisheit.

„Also, als sie den Brief von ihrem Großvater erhalten haben sind sie einfach gegangen, huh?"

„Eine lange Zeit nicht. Dann passierten einige Dinge in meinem Leben und ich dachte – Ich muss von hier weg. Ich erinnerte mich an den Brief. Es stand darin wie ich mein Offizierspatent erhalten konnte, alles was ich tun musste war mich an den Präsidenten zu wenden, ihm von meiner College Ausbildung und meinem Leben zu erzählen...das nächste was ich wusste, ich war in Boston. Besuchte den Admiral und stand vor verschiedenen Captains und dem Admiral, der verschiedene Fragen stellte, und bevor ich mich versah war ich an Bord der Ainola mit dem Patent in der Hand. Einfach so..." seufzte er schwer. Einfach so...

Er drehte den Kopf und sah zu dem Jungen hinunter, John schlief, schnarchte leise. Die Nacht wurde heller. Bald war Tagesanbruch und ein neuer Tag würde beginnen.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Sie stillten ihren Durst aus dem Fluss, schröpften das Wasser mit ihren Händen und spritzten Wasser in ihre Gesichter und ihren Nacken und tranken dann noch ein bisschen mehr. John sah besorgt zu Adam hinauf.

„Mr Cartwright, gehen wir jetzt zurück zum Schiff?"

Adam atmete tief ein und langsam wieder aus, er schürzte seine Lippen und runzelte die Stirn bevor er mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Wir werden sehen, John. Lass uns etwas zu essen finden, ja?"

„Können wir kein Feuer machen, Mr Cartwright?"

„Nein, John, jemand könnte es sehen."

Der Junge nickte. Er griff mit der Hand zu seinem Gürtel und zog ein Messer, das er Adam voller Stolz zeigte. Mit einem Lächeln nahm Adam die Entschlossenheit des Jungen zur Kenntnis und fuhr ihm durch die Haare bevor er sich umdrehte und begann vorsichtig zurück zum Strand zu gehen.

Sie pflückten wilde Früchte von den Büschen während sie liefen. Einige waren zu bitter um sie zu essen und wurden sofort ausgespuckt, aber einige waren reif und süß. Adams Energievorrat wurde angekurbelt und sein Optimismus stieg dadurch. Sie erreichten den Waldrand, wo der Strand anfing und kauerten sich nach unten. Auf das Meer blickend hielten sie beide Ausschau nach dem Schiff. Der Horizont allerdings war leer.

„Wo ist sie hin?" schrie John unwillkürlich

„Leise." Adam legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und deutete zu seiner linken Seite, was John kreidebleich erstarren lies, als er einige Eingeborenen zum Strand gehen sah. Ein Schädel steckte auf einer Stange, welche in den Sand gesteckt wurde. Adam und John hatten keinen Zweifel daran was das bedeutete – Mr Jones´ Schädel war da um die weißen Eindringlinge zu warnen und der Gedanke daran, was diese Wilden, Mr Jones angetan hatten lies John sich übergeben.

Die Eingeborenen waren gut gebaute Männer, wenig geschmückt. Sie redeten schrill miteinander, gestikulierten wild und deuteten aufs Meer. Von dem, was Adam von ihrer Körpersprache und ihrer Zeichen interpretieren konnte, wollte einige in ihre Boote steigen und das Schiff angreifen, aber andere rieten zur Vorsicht. Von ihrem Aussichtspunkt aus, auf dem Boden liegend, konnten Adam und John die Szene deutlich beobachten. John zerrte an Adams Ärmel und signalisierte seine Begierde zu gehen, aber Adam platzierte seine Hand auf den Arm des Jungen und schüttelten seinen Kopf.

Schließlich gingen die Eingeborenen. Der Schädel starrte, aus augenlosen Fassungen, aufs Meer hinaus. Wellen plätscherten einladend an den Strand. Für einige Momente bewegte Adam sich nicht, als er auf die Szenerie hinaussah. Über ihnen sangen Vögel und es raschelte in den Bäumen aber Adam rührte sich immer noch nicht.

„Ich habe Angst, Mr Cartwright." flüsterte John, „Warum ist das Schiff nicht hier?"

„Nun, der Captain muss sich um das Wohlergehen der Mannschaft kümmern, John," antwortete Adam bestimmt, „er kann sie nicht wegen zwei Leuten ins Gefahr bringen, oder?"

John senkte seine Augen und nickte, aber er konnte Adam nicht ansehen, er schämte sich weil er wusste das es seine Schuld war das sie hier gestrandet waren.

„Ich dachte sie würden mich packen nachdem sie Mr Jones niedergestreckt hatten, also bin ich gerannt, ich hab nicht gedacht das ich zurückgelassen werde."

„Es bringt nichts jetzt darüber nachzudenken, wir haben Arbeit." antwortete Adam und ging auf die Knie. „Schau, wir brauchen ein Boot, oder nicht? Also -?" er hielt inne als er sah wie John´s Gesicht die Farbe verlor, „Es ist der einzige Weg von dieser Insel, Junge. Tu jetzt einfach was ich sage. Folge mir und kein Wort."

Wenn jemand zu viel Angst zum Denken hatte, war es das Beste das Denken jemand anderem zu überlassen und zu tun was einem gesagt wird, auf diese Weise war jeder Fehler die Verantwortung eines anderen. Auf diese Art argumentierte der junge John, als er dicht hinter seinem Offizier herging.

Sie schlichen am Waldrand entlang, mit dem Meer in Sichtweite bis Adam John am Arm hielt, ihn zu Boden zwang und mit seinem Finger an den Lippen zeigte still zu sein. Dann deutete er aufs Meer.

Mindestens ein Dutzend Boote lagen im Sand. Es lag Angelwerkzeug herum, primitive Harpunen. Ein Mann lief zwischen ihnen herum, als ob er nach jemandem oder etwas Ausschau hielt. Endlich fand er was er suchte und ging zum Dorf zurück. Adam wünschte sich nun, dass er sein Teleskop mitgebracht hätte, aber da er es nicht hatte hoffte er auf das Beste. Er zog an John´s Ärmel und deutete ihm zu folgen.

Sich nahe am Sand und zur Deckung der Felsen eilend, machten Adam und John sich auf den Weg zu den Booten. Auf dem Weg hob Adam eine der Harpunen auf, scharf wie ein Rasiermesser, schwer. Er nahm sie in die Hand und dann, mit einem Nicken deutete er zu den Booten, und zeigte John an vorwärts zu gehen.

Er löcherte das erste Boot mit Leichtigkeit. Das zweite Boot dauerte nicht lange. Beim dritten Boot allerdings gab es ein Problem. Als er die Harpune hineinsteckte erschien ein dunkles Gesicht, von innen des Bootes, und starrte auf sie hinab. Es ist möglich, dass das dunkle Gesicht bleich wurde beim Anblick des weißen Mannes der ihm entgegen starrte. Er öffnete den Mund um Alarm zu schlagen, aber Adam hielt ihm sofort die Hand vor den Mund und als er sich wand um sich zu befreien brachte Adam seine Waffe nach unten. Der Wilde sank nach unten in das Boot und Adam steckte die Harpune in die Seite des Bootes um es zu löchern.

Er sah in die Richtung in die der andere Mann gegangen war, und was, wie er vermutete der Weg zu ihrem Dorf war. Es schien kein Zeichen von jemandem zu geben, obwohl das Geräusch der Leute, in der Brise, deutlich gehört werden konnte. Es war eine warme, angenehme Brise und sie ihn bei seiner Arbeit ab. John, der bemerkte was Adam tat, benutzte sein Messer um Löcher in die Seiten der Boote zu bohren, als er ein und ausstieg.

Der Junge erschreckte als ihm jemand auf die Schulter klopfte, und er war offensichtlich erleichtert als Adam Cartwright zu ihm hinuntersah, ihn dann hochhob und über seine Schulter warf und ihn in eines der Boote schwang.

„Bleib unten." flüsterte Adam, „Bis jetzt sind wir damit durchgekommen, mit dem Schaden den wir angerichtet haben, aber ich weiß nicht wie lange unser Glück halten wird."

Vorsichtig schob Adam das Boot vom Strand weg. Es glitt leicht entlang und rutschte in das Wasser so natürlich und leicht wie es konnte während Adam nebenher schwamm, mit einer Hand das Boot ziehend. Niemand schien das Boot zu bemerken, das nun lose auf den Wellen trieb, scheinbar unbemannt. Das Geräusch der Dorfbewohner wurde immer schwächer bis Adam sich sicher genug fühlte um selbst in das Boot zu steigen.

Es lagen Paddel lässig im Boot, als ob der Besitzer froh darüber gewesen war das das Angeln vorüber war und er nach Hause gehen konnte. Adam, daran gewöhnt die Rinden Kanus der Paiutes zu rudern nahm seine Position ein und zeigte John an das andere Paddel zu nehmen. Den Blick immer noch auf den Strand gerichtet, begann Adam das Boot weg zu rudern und John, der an der Küste von New England aufgewachsen war, benutzte das andere Paddel.

Die Küste entfernte sich mit jedem Schlag des Paddels. Sie waren nun weit im Meer und folgten der Richtung, an die sich Adam erinnerte, die die Ainola genommen hatte. Die Paddel flitzten in und aus dem Wasser und John, so jung wie er war, bewies an diesem Tag seinen Wert, als er seine Kraft und seine Stärke in die Arbeit steckte. Zu ängstlich bei dem Gedanken daran gefangen zu werden, wollte er nur, so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und den Eingeborenen schaffen.

Sie betrachteten den Anblick der Einheimischen an der Küste, die eine Linie bildeten und ohne Zweifel ihre Flüche dem kleinen Boot entgegenriefen. Es war zu spät für sie die Diebe zurückzuholen und gefangen zu nehmen. Selbst wenn sie es versucht hätten, wären sie nicht weit gekommen bevor ihre eigenen Boote sich mit Wasser gefüllt und gesunken wären.

„Nun, John, diese Runde haben wir gewonnen." sagte Adam mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja, Sir. Danke, Sir."

Ja, sie hatten diese Runde gewonnen, aber es gab immer noch andere die sie bewältigen mussten.


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Es gab keinen Schutz vor der Sonne. Die Hitze nahm ihnen ihre Energie und es dauerte nicht lange bevor der Junge sein Paddel hinlegte und sich, wie ein Baby zusammengerollt, auf den Boden des Bootes fallen ließ, die Arme zur Seite gestreckt.

Adam ruderte jetzt langsam, da die Insel nun nur ein kleiner Punkt am Horizont war. Er dachte daran die Insel zu umfahren um an einer anderen Stelle zu landen, so dass sie Wasser und Essen sammeln konnten, aber die Insel war klein in ihrer Peripherie und der Ärger der Eingeborenen beträchtlich. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran das sie sich vor seiner Rückkehr schützen würden, besonders da es Zeit brauchte die Boote wieder zu reparieren.

Er schaute hinter sich und nach links und rechts von ihm. Wo war die Ainola geblieben? Er konnte den Gedanken nicht akzeptieren das sie ihn einfach im Stich gelassen hatten. Auch wenn es die Wahrheit war was er zu John gesagt hatte, die erste Pflicht eines Captains war gegenüber seiner Mannschaft und des Schiffs, es war trotzdem das richtige und Anständige die zu retten die Hilfe brauchten.

Er sah zu John und wusste der Junge war erschöpft. Es gab wenig Hoffnung das er im Moment zu etwas zu gebrauchen war und Adam wunderte sich ob es die richtige Entscheidung war die Insel zu verlassen. Der Junge wimmerte nun leise und es tat Adam im Herzen weh das zu hören. Entschlossen wusste er es gab nur eine Sache die er tun konnte, und das war zur Insel zurück zu kehren und Wasser und Essen zu finden.

Er ruderte langsam erst nach links und dann nach rechts, sparte seine Energie und erlaubte der Strömung sie zu der Unterströmung zu treiben die sie zu der Insel bringen würde. Als er ruderte dachte er zurück zu der Unterhaltung mit dem Jungen am vergangenen Abend. Er lächelte leicht als er sich erinnerte, dass der Junge eingeschlafen war während er seine Geschichte erzählte.

Er erinnerte sich daran das er erwähnt hatte das es Ereignisse gegeben hatte die ihn dazu brachten sein zu Hause zu verlassen. Als er das Paddel ins Wasser tauchte, sein Rücken gestreckt und die Augen wachsam, die Sonne durch sein Hemd brennend, versuchte Adam die Geschehnisse in Gedanken zurückzuholen die er vor kurzem erwähnt hatte.

Nun, da war die Situation mit Peter Kane. Selbst jetzt noch träumte er von diesem verdammten Kerl, nein, nicht träumen, das war nicht das richtige Wort, er hatte Albträume von der Mine, der Hitze, der Demütigung. Kane. Das war ein Name der...niemand schien verstanden zu haben warum das so eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Selbst jetzt, wo er hier darüber nachdachte, während er das Boot über das blaueste Wasser und die ruhigste See paddelte, selbst jetzt konnte er den Horror des Ganzen in Worte fassen.

Was war die andere Sache? Der Tag an dem er Joe anschoss. Er schloss die Augen und zitterte. Da war dieses Paar in dem Buggy dass ihnen geholfen hat. Mr Reardon und seine Tochter, Sheila. ´Wunderschöne Ausblicke und perfekte Sonnenuntergänge´. Er konnte nun die Stimme des Mädchens hören und die Art wie sie heftig sagte ´Ich hasse es hier´ und er konnte sich erinnern wie sein eigenes Herz kräftig schlug bei den Worten, denn in dem Moment wusste er wie sie sich fühlte.

Adam biss sich auf die Lippen und paddelte jetzt wie wild als ob er seinen eigenen Erinnerungen entkommen wollte. Eine Unmöglichkeit. Er hielt an, und wischte sich mit einer Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn. Nachdem die Reardons gegangen waren und er alleine mit seinem Vater war...er konnte sich so gut daran erinnern, so deutlich, wie er sich fühlte.

Es war eigenartig wie eine Hand auf einem Arm einen Moment eine Quelle von Trost und Ermutigung sein kann, und in einem anderen Moment von Furcht und Bestürzung. Als Ben eine Hand auf Adams Arm legte, fühlte der jüngere Mann wie ein Wurm aus Elend innerhalb seines Magens kroch. Er sah besorgt hinauf, seine dunklen Augen wurden noch dunkler als er die Gesichtszüge seines Vaters studierte.

„Willst du jetzt darüber sprechen, mein Sohn?"

Adam nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und als er ausatmete senkte er den Kopf und sah weg. Die Hand auf seinem Arm war warm und sanft doch sie fühlte sich an wie eine Tonne Gewicht. Er hatte das Verlangen sie abzuschütteln, aufzustehen und aus dem Zimmer zu rennen, doch sein eigener Stolz und der Respekt vor seinem Vater hielten ihn davon ab das zu tun.

„Es tut mir leid, Pa."

„Ich weiß, Adam." Ben nahm seine Hand weg und legte sie auf die Schulter seines Sohnes, ohne zu merken das er in seinem Sohn, als Ergebnis, noch mehr Irritation und Ärger verursachte.

„Ich habe ihn einfach nicht dort gesehen, Pa." Adam hatte eine Hand in einer Geste des Selbstekels erhoben „Ich bin die Sache in meinem Kopf immer wieder durchgegangen und ich kann ihn immer noch nicht sehen. Als ich feuerte, habe ich nur den Wolf gesehen, ich habe Joe nie gesehen. Ich habe ihn nie gesehen."

Er machte seinen Rücken gerade, mehr als Mittel die Hand auf seiner Schulter zu entfernen, die Hand die ihm nun so heiß wie ein Brandeisen vorkam. Es war unnötig denn Ben lies los und setzte sich in seinen Sessel und beobachtete seinen Sohn nachdenklich.

„Adam, Unfälle passieren. Du musst dich nicht weiter deswegen schuldig fühlen. Ich weiß von dem was die Reardons erzählt haben und von Hoss, das du dich unaufhörlich für diesen Unfall bestraft hast. Zur selben Zeit sieht es so aus als ob du vergessen hast das du deinem Bruder das Leben gerettet hast."

Er sah kurz zu seinem Vater und verzog dann das Gesicht. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Pa, nichts das passiert ist-" er stoppte als er den Blick seines Vaters sah, voll Ungeduld und er traf ihn unvorbereitet. „Du bist wütend auf mich? Natürlich bist du, du hast jeden Grund dafür. Ich habe mich wie ein Anfänger verhalten, bin einfach losgerannt und hab in alle Richtungen gefeuert. Das dumme ist das ich dachte ich würde Joe beschützen, als ich ihn dort am Boden sah und wusste das es meine Kugel war die ihn niedergestreckt hatte..."

Adam erinnerte sich an die Tränen die ihm in den Augen standen, wie er eine Hand vor den Mund hielt und die Zähne zusammenbiss um sie nicht fallen zu lassen.

„Sohn, Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Ich könnte nicht böse auf dich sein wegen dem was passiert ist. Ich möchte nur das du aufhörst dich selbst zu bestrafen. Ich möchte das du aufhörst zu denken das dieser Ort barbarisch und grausam ist. Ich möchte das du dich an die Dinge erinnerst die wir daran lieben..." er lehnte sich nach vorne, seine fast schwarzen Augen zwangen Adam ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Erinnerst du dich wie wir die Ponderosa gefunden haben? Erinnerst du dich wie hart wir dafür gearbeitet etwas daraus zu machen? Du, Ich und Hoss?"

Adam erinnerte sich an den Moment nun deutlicher als je zuvor. Er realisierte das sein Vater von der Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und Hoss am vergangenen Abend erfahren hatte. Wie Hoss lyrisch über die Ponderosa gesprochen hatte und er hatte mit Thoreau gekontert. Dann hatte er sich den Reardons gegenüber aufgeregt was für ein heidnischer Ort hier doch war, keine Ärzte, keine Feinheiten. Sonnenuntergänge und weite Landschaften. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte, sie gingen ihm selbst jetzt noch durch den Kopf, immer wieder, wie Nägel die in einen Sarg gehämmert wurden.

„Das Land war seltsamer als es jetzt ist. Erinnerst du dich? Wir waren auf die Hilfe von anderen angewiesen. Als Joe geboren wurde, wer war da um uns zu helfen? Aber wir waren an der Schwelle für eine wunderbare Zukunft für dieses Land. Die Ponderosa ist..."

„Pa."

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mitreden, Junge." die Stimme seines Vaters war härter geworden, der Mund eine feste Linie im braun gebrannten Gesicht. „Schau, ich will nicht das du den Unfall mit Joe als Ausrede dafür benutzt um wegzulaufen von, was es immer war, einer wundervollen Sache hier. Ich möchte das du bleibst, ich möchte das du..."

„Du willst? Was ist mit meinen Bedürfnissen?" die Worte platzten heraus, schnell, eilig.

„Ich habe immer gedacht die wären direkt hier, auf der Ponderosa?" Ben lehnte wieder nach vorne, seine dunklen Augen durchforschten das Gesicht seines Sohnes. „Ich erinnere mich daran wie es im Osten war. Die Feinheiten, die leichte Art zu leben, die Zugänglichkeit zu allem. Manchmal frage ich mich selbst warum ich gegangen bin?" er stand auf, und drehte sich zur Feuerstelle, beobachtete ihn einige Sekunden und lächelte, „Erinnerst du dich daran als wir diesen Kamin gebaut haben? Wie wir gejubelt haben als wir den letzten Stein gesetzt hatten? Nun, wir sind wie diese Steine. Jeder von uns ist ein Fels, unterstützt von den anderen, jeder an seinem richtigen Platz. Der Zement der sie verbindet ist die Liebe die wir füreinander empfinden."

Er legte eine Hand auf Adams Arm und lächelte. Es war seltsam, dachte Adam nun als er sich an die Zeit erinnerte, wie das berühren einer Hand auf einem Arm gleichzeitig der Grund für Irritation und Ärger und im nächsten Moment Trost spenden konnte.

Ein leichtes Seufzen kam von den Lippen des Jungen und Adam kam zurück in die Gegenwart. Er wisch sich mit der Hand den Schweiß vom Gesicht. Nun, sagte er sich selbst, war keine Zeit für Selbstmitleid und Schuldzuweisungen.


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Er achtete vorsichtig darauf mit dem Kanu, weit genug entfernt von der Küstenlinie zu paddeln außer Reichweite der Speere. An der Ostseite der Insel kamen nach dem Sand Korallen und Felsen, über die die Wellen mit einer Energie schleuderten, die Adam überraschte. Es kostete Mühe das Boot alleine unter Kontrolle zu halten und mehr als einmal schien es, als ob die Wellen das Boot gegen die Felsen schleudern würden.

Kniend im Boot ruderte Adam nun auf indianische Art weg von den Felsen. Einmal mehr ruderte er das Boot von der Küstenlinie weg ins Meer, weg von der Gefahr gegen die Felsen geschmettert zu werden und für immer verloren zu sein. Die Versuchung eine Handvoll Wasser zu schöpfen und zu trinken war grausam reizvoll, doch er nahm etwas und befeuchtete sein Gesicht, das von der Anstrengung, der Hitze und der Sonne brannte.

Er umfuhr nun die östliche Küste, vermied die Felsen und steuerte zur südlichen Seite, als er, während er den Horizont überblickte eine andere Insel entdeckte. Einen Moment hielt er inne und überdachte seine Optionen.

Er erinnerte sich das die Karte vier Inseln angezeigt hatte, welche völlig veraltet war. Sie hatten die erste Insel vermieden, wegen den Eingeborenen, sie hatten die zweite Insel besucht, diejenige wo so viel passiert war. Vielleicht sollte er versuche die dritte zu erreichen und sehen ob sie dort mehr Erfolg hatten, Wasser und Essen zu finden als woanders.

Entschlossen trieb er das Paddel nun ins Meer. Sie hatten einige Pluspunkte zur Hand, zwei Messer, eine primitive Harpune, ein ordentliches Boot, Mut und Entschlossenheit. Es gab Zeiten in der Vergangenheit, in denen er weitaus weniger besaß aber trotzdem gewonnen hatte. Adam biss die Zähne zusammen und ruderte vorwärts.

Die warme Brise war angenehm kühlend und viel stärker als an der Küste. Kleine Wellen wurden nun größer und stärker und waren, so schien es, entschlossen das kleine Boot zurück in die Felsen zu treiben. Er paddelt wie verrückt gegen die Flut und die Strömung wurde immer stärker.

Er hätte es bevorzugt den Jungen nicht zu stören, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er war nicht so gebaut wie Hoss, mit so viel Muskeln und Kraft und bevor von den Wellen besiegt wurde war es besser sich Hilfe zu holen. Er schüttelte John leicht und weckte ihn.

„Nimm das andere Paddel John. Wir fahren zu einer anderen Insel."

John rieb sich das Gesicht, gähnte und nahm das andere Paddel. Adam nachahmend, kniete er in dem Boot und begann zu paddeln. Das kleine Boot kämpfte, aber behielt seinen Kurs, als sie fuhren und Wasser schwappte über die Seiten des Bootes in einer Menge das Adam befürchtete das sie untergehen würden bevor sie die Insel überhaupt erreichen.

Als sie der Insel näher kamen konnte sie sehen, dass sie viel kleiner war als die anderen. Wieder waren sie beeindruckt von dem klaren Strand, hinter dem es ein ausgiebiges Pflanzenleben und große Bäume, mit Blättern so groß wie Regenschirme, gab. Je näher sie kamen desto kleiner schien die Insel zu sein im Vergleich zu den anderen beiden Inseln. Das paddeln ging nun auch leichter als die natürliche Flut sie zur Küstenlinie trieb.

John sah besorgt über seine Schulter zu Adam. Es hatte einige Stunden gedauert die Insel zu erreichen und nun, da sie nahe genug kamen mit dem Boot auf Sand zu gehen, überwältigte die Angst, dass die Einheimischen hier genauso waren wie auf der letzten Insel, den Jungen.

Adam stieg aus dem Boot und schob es die Küste hoch zum Strand. Er sah sich vorsichtig um und zog sein Messer. John machte dasselbe, und blieb so nahe wie möglich bei Adam.

Das erste das sie finden mussten war Wasser also gingen sie in den Wald. Adam hielt und sah sich um, um sich die Umgebung einzuprägen, damit sie später das Boot wiederfinden würden. Die einzigen Fußspuren am Strand waren ihre eigenen. Es gab nichts Anderes um diese perfekte Schönheit zu stören.

Dadurch beruhigt ging Adam tiefer in das kühle, feuchte innere des Waldes. Aufmerksam bleiben blieb Adam ab und zu stehen und lauschte nach ungewöhnlichen Geräuschen, die ihn vor Gefahren warnen würden.

„Mr Cartwright-" John nahm ihn am Ärmel, nachdem sie zwanzig Minuten gelaufen waren, „Da drüben. Ich hab etwas gesehen."

Adam konnte es jetzt sehen, das glitzern von silberne glitzern das Wasser anzeigte, ein Strom, ein Fluss oder auch nur eine große Pfütze, aber sie beide begannen zu rennen ohne darauf zu achten, in was für eine Gefahr sie sich dadurch womöglich brachten, durch den Lärm den sie verursachten als sie durch das Dickicht brachen. Nur diejenigen, die so lange kein Wasser gehabt hatten, die sich so lange bei dieser Hitze verausgabt hatten, hätten verstehen können, warum sie sich nun beide in das Wasser warfen.

Es war frisch und kalt und berauschen erfrischend. Sie tranken es, spritzten es sich ins Gesicht und über ihren Körper. Es war wundervoll für kurze Zeit. Dann kam der Verstand zurück und sie beeilten sich wieder in den Schatten der Bäume zu gehen.

Wieder aßen sie sie die Früchte die in Massen um sie herum wuchsen. Mit seinem Messer grub Adam Wurzeln von Pflanzen aus die er in einem Botanik Buch, an Bord, gesehen hatte und von denen er wusste das sie essbar waren. Sie waren zäh und weich, aber essbar.

„Wie sollen wir Wasser zum Boot bringen, Mr Cartwright? Wir brauchen Wasser, wenn wir zur Ainola kommen wollen."

Adam nickte. Er sagte nichts über die Ainola, es wäre grausam den Glauben des Jungen an seine Kameraden zu zerstören. Das Problem war, wie John sagte, wie sollten sie Wasser zu dem Boot bringen. Dann lachte er leise und fuhr John durch die Haare, bevor er nach oben in die Bäume, die sie umgaben, zeigte.

„John, weißt du was das ist?"

„Nein, Sir, Was?"

„Nun, das sind Kokospalmen. Diese Inseln sind vulkanisch im Ursprung, John, darum gibt es hier so viele Pflanzen. Schau -" er deutete auf einige runden Objekte, die auf dem Boden herumlagen. „Darin können wir das Wasser aufbewahren. Ich bin ein Idiot..." er schlug sich selbst an den Kopf (nicht sehr fest) und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte sie vorher bemerken müssen, was habe ich nur gedacht!" rief er aus.

John hob eines auf und schüttelte es, seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Es rasselt. Da ist was drin."

„Hast du noch keine Kokosnuss gesehen, John?" lächelte Adam, nahm sein Messer und zerstörte die Hülle, und schnitt die Spitze der Nuss, so wie Spitze eines Eies. „Jetzt weißt du was es ist, oder?" sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er die eiförmige Frucht vor den Jungen hielt.

„Eine Kokosnuss!" rief John, „Ich hab sie vorher schon gesehen, Pa hat mal eine mitgebracht als -" er stoppte und seine Stimme zitterte.

John nahm die Kokosnuss und hob sie zu seinem Mund, vorsichtig stürzte er sie und lies die Flüssigkeit in seine Kehle tropfen.

Adam saß auf dem Boden, er hatte eine geeignete gefunden und trank den Saft. „Es tut mir leid John, ich hätte auf der anderen Insel danach suchen sollen. Wir hätten nicht so eine harte Reise gehabt."

John zuckte die Schultern, lächelte und fühlte sich seltsam. Es war ungewöhnlich für einen Offizier sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, einem einfachen Kabinenjungen. Er streckte sich, gähnte und sah sich um.

„Glauben sie das es hier böse Männer gibt, Sir?"

„Ich weiß nicht, John. Ich bezweifle es. Die Insel ist sehr klein und es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sie eine Gemeinschaft aufrechterhalten könnte. Es kann sein das sie von Zeit zu Zeit mit ihren Booten herüberkommen" er zuckte nun, und sah sich um. „Bist du müde?"

„Ja, Sir. Tut mir leid, Sir. Ich weiß ich sollte nicht, aber ich bin."

„Erwarte nicht zu viel von dir, Junge. Hier, leg dich hin und schlaf. Ich sammele Essen und Wasser, und wenn ich fertig bin weck ich dich und wir gehen."

Es dauerte nicht lange bis John wieder eingeschlafen war. Adam sammelte mehr Früchte, die es im Überfluss gab. Er dachte an die vielen Zitronen und Limonen die die Matrosen der Ainola gesammelt hatten. Der Doktor würde zufrieden sein, es würde Skorbut vermeiden. Er schnitt die großen Palmblätter ab und packte die Früchte darin ein, dasselbe tat er mit den Kokosnüssen. Nun musste er sich nur noch ausdenken wie er sie transportieren sollte.

Vögel zwitscherten als sie von Pflanze zu Pflanze, von Baum zu Baum flogen. Einen Moment lang erlaubte Adam es das die Schönheit des Ortes ihn berauschte. Er wünschte sich, dass es eine Maschine gab um die Schönheit der Szene einzufangen, wie ein Bild. Er stupste John und in wenigen Minuten liefen sie zurück zum Boot, die Arme mit den Bündeln voll beladen.

„Bleib hier." mahnte Adam, hielt seinen Arm vor die Brust des Jungen und hielt ihn davon ab weiter zur Küste zu gehen.

„Aber -"

„Psst," er legte die Bündel ab und zog sein Messer.

Es führten andere Fußspuren zum Boot, Fußspuren die weg vom Boot und in den Wald führten. Mit einer Vorahnung in seinem Herzen und dem Messer in der Hand rann Adam zu dem kleinen Boot und entdeckte, zu seinem Leidwesen, das ein Loch gewaltsam in die Seite gemacht worden war. Es gab jetzt keine Möglichkeit mehr für sie die Insel zu verlassen.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Adam drehte sich weg vom Boot und kniete nieder um die Fußspuren zu untersuchen. Einen Moment war er überrascht, denn er hatte den Abdruck eines nackten Fußes erwartet, aber stattdessen sah er Spuren von Stiefeln. Quadratisch um genau zu sein und die Ferse leicht, die Zehe tief deutete darauf hin das der Mann vom Boot weggerannt war.

Er sah zu der Stelle wo John stand, ein blasser kleiner Junge mit großen ängstlichen Augen. Er wollte gerade rufen, als der Junge von seinen Füssen geholt wurde als ein Arm ihn von hinten packte und ihn außer Sichtweite zog.

Adam rannte jetzt, lief so schnell er konnte zu der Stelle wo John gestanden hatte. Sein Messer in der Hand, bereit zuzustechen. Als die Form eines Mannes vor ihm auftauchte schlug er zu, nur um von einem herzlichen Lachen begrüßt zu werden.

„Mr Cartwright. Um Himmel Willen, Sir was glauben sie was sie tun?"

„Smith? Sergeant Smith? Was tun sie hier?" rief Adam, und in seiner Stimme klang reine Erleichterung als der Sergeant der Marines vortrat mit einem zackigen Salut und einem breiten Grinsen auf seinem stoppeligen Gesicht.

„Meine Männer und ich kamen von der Ainola mit dem Jerry Boot, Sir. Tut mir leid um das kleine Boot da unten, Sir. Dachte es gehört einigen von diesen Barbaren und dachte es ist besser ich Löchere es, im Falle sie haben vor uns zu überfallen."

„Ich kann ihnen nicht sagen wie froh ich darüber bin sie zu sehen, Sergeant. Hat der Captain ihnen befohlen nach uns zu suchen?"

Smith verzog das Gesicht, er hob seine Augenbrauen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Sir, er uns geschickt um mehr Wasser und Früchte bringen. Wir konnten erkennen das die Insel unbewohnt ist. Der Doktor wollte mehr Früchte um den Skorbut zu verhindern."

„Ich verstehe." nickte Adam, senkte seine Augen und versteckte seine Enttäuschung so gut er konnte.

„Mr Cartwright, wenn ich etwas Persönliches sagen darf...Privat."

„Ja?" Adam nickte und trat näher.

„Nur als Warnung, Sir. Da gibt es eine bestimmte Person an Bord des Schiffs die, um es deutlich zu sagen, nicht sehr gut auf sie zu sprechen ist, Sir und -"

„Das reicht, Sergeant." Adam trat zurück, „Reden sie nicht weiter."

„Nein, Sir, sie haben Recht. Es war nur ein privates Gespräch, Sir, zwischen zwei Offizieren."

„Natürlich." nickte Adam, und legte seine Hand beruhigen auf die Schulter des anderen Mannes, „Lassen sie uns zum Boot zurückgehen. Es war eine schwere Zeit für den Jungen."

„Ja, Sir, das kann ich mir vorstellen." antwortete Smith und gehorchte mit einem Salut.

Adam nickte und folgte ihnen langsam. Er nahm ein Bündel mit Früchten aber nach ein paar Schritten ließ er es fallen. Es schien jetzt nichts zu bedeuten. Er hatte einen Feind an Bord des Schiffs. Er brauchte nicht zu raten, denn er wusste es bereits.

Für Adam war die Rückkehr zum Deck der Ainola, eine große Quelle der persönlichen Befriedigung als die Männer, als sie ihren ersten Offizier an Deck kommen sahen laut jubelten. Einige Männer riefen ihm zu – entgegen der Vorschriften – wie froh sie darüber waren ihn wieder zu sehen. John wurde weggezerrt unter das Deck um ausgefragt zu werden von den neugierigen und besonders von dem 14-jährigen Robin, dem anderen Kabinenjungen, der mehr alles andere wünschte das er stattdessen auf dem Ausflug gewesen war.

Captain Greaves rauchte seine Pfeife und spielte Backgammon mit dem Arzt als Adam klopfte und nachdem er hereingebeten wurde, das private Quartier des Captains betrat.

„Gott sei Dank." rief der Doktor, „Mr Cartwright!"

„Ich melde mich zum Dienst, Sir." sagte und stand sehr aufrecht und groß und salutierte seinem vorgesetzten Offizier wie vorgeschrieben.

„Cartwright," sagte Greaves, der Heuchler geschmeidig. „Nun, Mann, kommen sie rein und trinken sie ein Glas Wein mit uns. Mein Gott, das ist eine Freude. Uns wurde erzählt sie und der Junge wurden gefangen genommen."

„Wirklich, Sir? Ich weiß nicht von wem sie eine solche Geschichte gehört haben. Nichts von dem ist passiert." antwortete Adam, sein Gesicht ruhig und beschaulich.

„Jenkins war der Meinung – Doktor, schenken sie Mr Cartwright etwas Wein ein, danke – ja, Jenkins war der Meinung, dass das passiert sei. Kein Zweifel, Dinge wurden etwas durcheinander gebracht bei der Erzählung. Sie wissen wie es ist." Greaves lächelte als Adam den Wein gereicht bekam, von dem Arzt der sehr froh darüber war Adam zu sehen. „Es ist ein wirklich guter Chardonnay, Cartwright."

„Danke, Sir." Adam nickte anerkennend und nahm einen Schluck bevor er das Glas auf den Tisch stellte, „Ist es in Ordnung wenn ich zu meinem Dienst zurückkehre, Captain?"

„Selbstverständlich, natürlich." Greaves rief als ob es keinen Zweifel darangeben könnte, dann als Adam sich umdrehte um zu seiner Kabine zu gehen, murmelte er leise zu dem Doktor. „Jenkins wird nicht glücklich darüber sein, er dachte er hätte eine Beförderung in der Tasche. Abgesehen davon schuldet er mir $50, Ich habe mit ihm darum gewettet das Cartwright lebend aus der Sache kommen würde, und ich hatte recht." und er platzte fast vor Lachen.

Adam schloss die Tür kräftig hinter ihm. Einen Moment blieb er ganz ruhig stehen, atmete tief ein, und ging dann zu seiner Kabine.

„Ah Cartwright," Jenkins hatte die Tür geöffnet bevor er die Kabine erreicht hatte, „Ich habe gehört sie sind an Bord. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Sie haben befohlen mit der Ainola die Insel zu verlassen, oder nicht?" sagte Adam leise als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich gegen sie lehnte.

„Nein, nun, tatsächlich, sehen sie, der Captain..."

„Sie haben dem Captain erzählt das der Junge und ich gefangen genommen worden seien und, da es keine Hoffnung für uns gab wäre es besser die Umgebung der Insel zu verlassen um die Crew vor Angriffen zu schützen."

„Ich – Ich kann mich nicht erinnern ob das tatsächlich war was gesagt wurde. Es gab Grund zur Sorge für die Sicherheit der Schiffsmannschaft, verstehen sie. Regel sagen..."

„Ich weiß was die Regeln sagen, Mr Jenkins. Aber sie haben einen Mann und einen Jungen auf dieser Insel zurückgelassen und sie der Gnade dieser Wilden überlassen..." Adam schwieg und ging weiter in den Raum, Jenkins ging einige Schritte zurück um mehr Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. „Und sie haben mit dem Captain um $50 gewettet das wir nicht mehr an Bord des Schiffes gesehen werden würden."

„Sie wissen wie der Captain ist -" stotterte Jenkins.

Adam griff mit einer Hand nach Jenkins Hemd und zog den Mann zu sich heran, so dass sie sich fast mit der Nase berührten.

„Hören sie und hören sie genau, Mr Jenkins, ich habe keine Lust ihr Feind zu sein oder Rivale. Ich wäre ihnen sehr dankbar dafür, wenn sie daran denken würden, und solange wir an Bord dieses Schiffes sind, ihre kleinen Feindseligkeiten vergessen würden und ihre Nase aus meinem Leben halten würden. Wenn ich herausfinde das sie mir noch mehr Ärger verursachen, egal was, klein oder groß, werden sie herausfinden was es wirklich bedeutet sich einen Cartwright zum Fein zu machen!"

Jenkins schluckte. Sein Mund hing nach unten und seine Augen weiteten sich mehr als üblich. Adam schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Verstanden?"

„Ja, verstanden."

„Gut. Dann, soweit es die Schiffsgesellschaft betrifft sind sie und ich die besten Freunde. Richtig?"

„Richtig. Können sie mich jetzt bitte loslassen..."

„Und wenn ich das Schiff verlasse, kümmere ich mich darum, dass sie ihre Beförderung bekommen. Ist das klar?

„Ja." Jenkins flüsterte, sein Gesicht war fast so weiß wie sein Hemd das Adam nun losgelassen hatte und der schwankte zurück bis er seine Balance wiedergefunden hatte.

„Ich bin froh das wir uns verstehen, Mr Jenkins. Jetzt, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, hätte ich die Kabine gern einen Moment für mich selbst. Ich habe seit gestern früh nicht mehr geschlafen."

Die Tür schloss. Adam sah zu seinem Bett und dann zu seinem Bücherregal. Er nahm ein Buch mit Poesie und öffnete es, und nahm die Briefe seines Vaters heraus. Dann machte er sich auf dem Bett bequem und begann die abgenutzten Seiten zu lesen, die Worte die er bereits auswendig kannte.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Am Ende des Tages war es wirklich ein Segen das niemand umgebracht wurde. Als Hoss Cartwright seine Augen verengte um in den Staub zu sehen, schlug sein Herz so hart in seinem Brustkorb, das er kaum Atem holen konnte. Langsam, Stück für Stück konnten Umrisse eindeutiger durch das Dunkel wahrgenommen werden, und als der Staub verebbte, konnte man die Reiter deutlicher sehen, wie sie müde zu ihm ritten.

„Das war knapp," murmelte Candy Canady als er an die Seite des Trail Bosses ritt, und sich Schweiß und Staub vom Gesicht wisch.

„Es war," antwortete Hoss, seine Augen musterten das Gesicht des anderen und bemerkten das, abgesehen von Müdigkeit und Sorge, Candy unverletzt dem Chaos der Stampede entkommen war.

„Wo ist Joe?" fragte Hoss, drehte sich in seinem Sattel um seinen Bruder zu finden, sein Atem ging schnell, und spiegelte den von Chubb der schnaufte und die Trense in seinem Mund bekämpfte als ob er trotz der Gefahren die er durchgemacht hatte bereit war wieder bereit war loszureiten.

„Ich bin hier" sagte Joe leise und wischte sich mit dem Arm über die Augenbrauen, „Ich bin in Ordnung, was ist mit euch?"

„Wir sind in Ordnung," antwortete Hoss, und überprüfte mit einem kurzen Blick, auf seinen Bruder, das er ihm die Wahrheit sagte und war erleichtert das sein Bruder tatsächlich unverletzt war.

„Keiner der Männer verletzt?" fragte Joe und brachte seine Feldflasche zu seinen Lippen um einen langen Schluck des kühlen Wassers zu nehmen.

„Keiner," Hoss lehnte sich auf den Sattelknauf und runzelte die Stirn, „Ich denke die Kühe haben einiges an Fett weggerannt, als sie weggerannt sind."

„Wie viel Stück haben wir verloren? Wisst ihr das schon?" fragte Candy, er nahm seine Feldflasche von seinem Sattelhorn und öffnete sie, dann hob er den Kopf um sich das erfrischende kühle Wasser übers Gesicht zu schütten, bevor er sie zu seinen Lippen brachte um einige Schlucke der Flüssigkeit zu trinken.

„Nein, ich wollte mit Jake und Zeke hingehen und es herausfinden. Ihr zwei geht besser zum Küchenwagen. Sam ist dabei Kaffee zu kochen."

Candy und Joe sagten nichts dazu, aber drehten die Köpfe ihrer Pferde und ritten in Richtung Camp. Sie ritten Seite an Seite, und für einen Augenblick, nur einen Augenblick, kam es Hoss vor als wäre er in der Zeit zurückgegangen und sah seine Brüder in Richtung Camp reiten.

Keiner der Männer beschwerten sich über die Gefahr die sie gerade erlebt hatten. Sie warteten in der Schlange auf ihren Kaffee und was immer Sam ihnen dazu reichte. Gefahr war Teil der Arbeit für die sie bezahlt wurden und die Rinder konnten von allem möglichen erschreckt werden. Sie sahen zu Joe und Candy als die beiden Männer ins Camp ritten, nickten, erfreut sie zu sehen und tranken dann weiter. Vom Ältesten bis zum Jüngsten, jeder von ihnen war in Todesgefahr heute. Ob davon, von ihren Pferden zu fallen und in den Weg der trampelnden Hufe der Rinder kommen oder der Hörner die ein Pferd mit Leichtigkeit aufschneiden konnten, wie das Messer eines Metzgers, oder das Bein eines Mannes, jeder von ihnen hatte überlebt.

Sie nahmen es als Segen und diejenigen die an Gott glaubten dankten ihm dafür, während die die nicht glaubten es einfach als einen Tag Arbeit betrachteten.

„Du warst gut heute, Candy," sagte Joe als sie darauf warteten das Sam ihnen den Kaffee einschenkte und ihnen ein Stück Brot dazu gab.

„Ich hab nicht gemerkt das du mich beobachtet hast." kam die sarkastische Antwort.

„Naja, habe ich nicht, zu beschäftigt wie jeder andere, aber es schien als du mir irgendwie immer vor die Augen gekommen bist...Danke Sam." er nahm die Tasse mit dem heißen Gebräu und hielt es zwischen seinen Händen, und lehnte das Brot ab.

„Witzig wie das manchmal passiert." antwortete Candy und zuckte leicht als ob nicht wirklich von Bedeutung für ihn hatte.

„Wie kommst du mit den Männern zurecht?" Joe sah zu dem anderen Mann auf und beobachtete die Augen des anderen Mannes.

„Gut genug. Es gibt nur einen Mann der mir ab und zu Schwierigkeiten bereitet, aber ich lass es mir nicht unter die Haut gehen, wie manch anderer. Er ist immerhin nur ein kleines Problem." und Candy hob seine Augenbrauen und sah direkt zu Joe, über den Rand seiner Tasse als er seinen Kaffee trank.

Joe lächelte leicht, zuckte und trank seinen Kaffee zu Ende, er schüttete den Kaffeesatz auf den Boden und drehte sich dann um, um zum Küchenwagen zurück zu gehen, dann stoppte er

„Wir sollten morgen in Boulders Creek ankommen. Wie wäre es, wenn du mit uns hineinreitest?"

„Wer genau sind wir?" fragte Candy mit einem leichten zwinkern in den blauen Augen.

„Hoss und Ich," Joe zuckte mit den Schultern, „Einige der Männer die nicht zur Wache eingeteilt sind werden auch gehen."

„Sicher," nickte Candy, „Du kannst mit mir zählen."

„Gut," nickte Joe, und ging weg, stellte seine Tasse ab und ging zu Cochise zurück. Er schwang sich in den Sattel und ritt langsam aus dem Camp zurück zu den Rindern. `Nur ein kleines Problem war er? ´ Joe biss die Zähne aufeinander, nun dachte er, du wirst bald herausfinden was für ein großes Problem ich sein kann, Mr Clever Canady. Du wirst es sehen!


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Boulder Creek war gewachsen seit dem letzten Mal als die Cartwrights durchgekommen waren. Wie viele ´Pilz`Städte gedieh sie aus ihrem Standort nahe an einem Fluss und den regelmäßigen Viehtrieben auf deren Strecke sie lagen.

Niemand beachtete die sechs Männer später am Tag in die Stadt ritten. Hoss stieg vor dem Telegrafenbüro ab und nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit Joe ging er in das Gebäude. Joe ritt mit Cochise zum Saloon wo die anderen Männer, Candy eingeschlossen, ihre Pferde angebunden hatten.

Der Barkeeper sah auf und erkannte durstige Männer mit einem freudigen glänzen in den Augen und die Saloon Girls kamen plötzlich aus verschiedenen Richtungen in dem Gebäude um sich mit den Männern zu beschäftigen. Joe sah in den Spiegel als die Ponderosa Männer sich auf verschiedene Tische verteilten, einige um Poker zu spielen mit den hartnäckigen Einheimischen in dem Saloon, die gerade ein neues Spiel begannen, und andere genossen das Flirten mit den Mädchen. Er sah wie Candy einen Tisch für sich selbst wählte und in tiefe Gedanken zu fallen schien. Als ein hübsches Mädchen zu Candy ging, sich an seinen Tisch setzte und sich provozierend über ihn lehnte, sagte Candy etwas in ruhiger Stimme das das Mädchen dazu brachte mit einem beleidigten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht wegzugehen.

Joe nahm sein Bier und das das er für Hoss bestellt hatte und ging zu Candy´s Tisch.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?"

Candy sah hoch, als ob er überrascht war, das gerade Joe diese Frage stellte, aber murmelte das es ihm egal sei, für was immer Joe sich entschied, worauf Joe, nach der großzügigen Einladung, die Gläser hinstellte und sich einen Stuhl nahm.

„Du magst deine eigene Gesellschaft, Candy?" er lehnte in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Sie war ein hübsches Mädchen."

„Nun, sie gehört dir, Joe." Candy deutete mit seiner Hand in die Richtung des Mädchens, mit einem bitteren Lächeln auf den Lippen, „Ich bevorzuge es für mich zu sein, wenn ich die Chance dazu habe."

„Oh, willst du das ich gehe?"

„Du kannst machen was immer du willst." sagte Candy und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du gibst dir nicht wirklich Mühe freundlich zu sein, Canady," murmelte Joe, und sah dann zur Tür des Saloons, als sie aufschwang. „Hey Hoss, hier drüben." lächelte er und drehte sich dann zu seinem Begleiter, „Du hast nichts dagegen, oder?"

Wieder zuckte Candy nur mit den Schultern, aber begrüßte Hoss mit einem Lächeln, als der große Mann zu ihnen kam, einen Stuhl nahm und sich setzte. Hoss legte einen Stapel von Briefen auf dem Tisch ab, dann nahm er sein Bier, das er in einem Zug austrank.

„Noch eins?" er fuhr sich über die Lippen, „Candy?"

„Sicher. Danke."

„Noch drei Bier hier, Mister," rief Hoss und nahm dann seinen Hut ab, wischte sich über die Brauen und seinen Kragen und seufzte. „Das hab ich gebraucht. Aus irgendeinem Grund reichen mir Sams Kochkünste nicht mehr."

Die drei nahmen ihre Gläser und Candy wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ein wütender Schrei von einem der Tische kam und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Big Zeke stand auf und warf seine Karten auf den Tisch.

„Du Betrüger, ich hab gesehen wo die Karte herkam und es war nicht von wo sie kommen sollte."

„Nennst du mich einen Betrüger?"

Joe und Hoss tauschten Blicke aus, wie oft war das passiert? Es war ein so normaler Umstand, dass sie sich wegdrehten und Big Zeke sich selbst überließen.

„Passiert jedes Mal," murmelte Joe als Erklärung für Candy, der auch wieder begann zu trinken. „Zeke ist manchmal ziemlich aufbrausend."

„Fast so schlimm wie du, huh?" grinste Hoss.

Plötzlich gab es einen Schuss und wieder drehten sie sich um, um zu sehen was passiert war. Ein Mädchen schrie „Du hast ihn umgebracht." und plötzlich waren alle Männer der Ponderosa auf den Füßen. Zeke protestierte das es Selbstverteidigung war, aber ein anderer Kartenspieler behauptete das Gegenteil. Der ´tote´ Mann hatte plötzlich eine Wiederauferstehung und zog einen Revolver, mit dem er auf Zeke zielte, der ihn mit einem Schlag auf die Nase niederschlug. Das Mädchen schrie wieder „Du hast ihn umgebracht" und sofort flogen die Fäuste, Tische wurden umgedreht und Stühle flogen herum.

„Wollt ihr ihnen nicht helfen?" fragte Candy und sah zu Hoss und Joe, die sich ihre Biere gegen die Brust hielten um sicher zu gehen das sie nicht umgeworfen wurden falls ein tollpatschiger Cowboy auf ihren Tisch fiel. Hoss sah überrascht aus über die Frage.

„Warum?"

„Yeah. Warum? Sie können sich um sich selbst kümmern. Bei den Stadtbewohnern bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Sie sehen wie ein schwacher Haufen aus, denkst du nicht, Hoss?"

„Yeah, sie tun mir leid." sagte Hoss mit melancholischer Stimme, „Zeke und Hank haben eine Menge Kraft hinter ihren Schlägen."

„Yeah." seufzte Joe und hob sein Glas zu den Lippen.

Die Flügeltüren flogen auf und mehr Männer kämpften mit. Hoss und Joe tauschten einen Blick und verzogen das Gesicht.

„Sieht aus als ob die Chancen sich geändert hätten." seufzte Hoss und trank sein Bier aus.

„War das nicht klar, gerade als ich dachte es sei vorbei." grummelte Joe und stellte sein leeres Glas auf den Tisch.

Candy sah zu wie sein Trail Boss und Ramrod sich an dem Kampf beteiligten. Er stellte sich an die Seite, hielt sein Glas fest, als er beobachtete wie Hoss einen Mann beim Genick hochhob und ihn beiläufig über den Tresen warf. Joe war mit zwei Männern beschäftigt, die offenbar dachten er wäre eine Art Punching Sack. Es gab Schreie von den Ladies, Flüche von den Männern, Krach aus allen Richtungen des Raumes.

„Hier ist einer für dich, Hoss." schrie Joe und schubste einen kräftigen Cowboy zu seinem Bruder, der ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf gab, der ihn fast anmutig, zu Boden sinken ließ.

Joe lachte und er drehte sich, um einen Mann zu packen, der sich hinter ihm angeschrien hatte. Während er das tat, zog einer der Spieler seinen Revolver und zielte auf Joes ungeschützten Rücken.

„Ich würde das nicht tun, wenn ich du wäre." schlug Candy vor und rammte seinen eigenen Revolverlauf in den Rücken des Mannes. Pack ihn zurück ins Holster – Vorsichtig."

Der Kampf schien sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt dem Ende zuzuneigen. Candy steckte seine Waffe weg und Joe und Hoss kehrten zu ihrem Tisch zurück, stellten ihn wieder auf und deuteten dem Barkeeper an das sie nochmal drei Bier brauchten. Im ganzen Saloon wurden die Tische wiederaufgerichtet, Stühle wieder gerichtet und der normale Betrieb langsam wiederaufgenommen.

Der Barkeeper brachte die drei Bier und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

„Wem schicke ich die Rechnung zu? Ihre Männer haben eine Menge Schaden hier angerichtet." grummelte er.

„Es waren nicht nur unsere Männer und es waren nicht unsere Männer die angefangen haben," sagte Joe und wisch sich das Blut, von einem Schnitt an der Lippe, weg.

„Das ist richtig. Euer Spielerfreund da drüben hat mit allem angefangen. Sie sollten zu ihm wegen den Schäden gehen"

„Trotzdem, eure Männer haben eine Menge Schaden angerichtet, obwohl sie Hilfe von Simpson und den anderen hatten."

Joe nahm seinen Geldbeutel und nahm vorsichtig einen Schein heraus, die er faltete und dem Barkeeper in die Hand steckte. Zufrieden ging er zu seinem Tresen zurück, zählte die Scheine und freute sich riesig, wie das ganze doch noch zu seinem Vorteil ausgegangen war.

„Du hast ihm zu viel gegeben." sagte Candy leise.

Joe zuckte die Schultern, und sah zu Hoss, aber sein Bruder sagte nichts, also sah er zu Candy und hob seine Augenbrauen,

„Ich hab genug von diesen Kämpfen gesehen -"

„Und warst in genug," witzelte Hoss.

„- um ungefähr den Schaden einschätzen zu können. Danke, trotzdem, für deinen Rat." es lag Schärfe in seiner Stimme die Hoss dazu brachte sich aufzusetzen als er sie bemerkte.

„Hey, Joe, du solltest Candy hier danken. Er hat dein Leben gerettet."

„Wie das?" Joes Augen verengten sich und er sah Candy zweifelnd an, sogar ein bisschen ärgerlich, als ob es das letzte auf Erden war das er wollte, diesem Mann etwas schuldig zu sein.

„Er hat einen Typen davon abgehalten dir in den Rücken zu schießen." informierte Hoss ihn, und er sah dankbar zu Candy.

„Ich hab dich nicht in dem Kampf gesehen, dachte du sitzt ihn aus." sagte Joe widerwillig.

„Es war nicht mein Kampf, hab keinen Grund gesehen zusammen geschlagen zu werden über nichts." antwortete Candy. „Aber es ist es immer Wert zu beobachten was passiert."

„Yeah, das scheint so. Danke trotzdem."

Candy nickte und hob sein Glas zu seinen Lippen. Hoss begann auf dem Boden herum zu suchen um die Briefe aufzuheben die heruntergefallen waren, und er steckte sie sich in seine Tasche.

„Sollten wir nicht Mr Cartwright hier treffen?" bemerkte Candy, schob sein Glas von sich weg, und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

„Yeah, das ist warum wir hier gehalten haben." antwortete Joe.

„Er findet uns." sagte Hoss unbekümmert und wollte gerade reden als Joe sich entschuldigte und den Saloon verließ, allein.

„Was ist los mit ihm?" fragte Candy, „Es scheint als ob nichts was ich tue ihn zufrieden macht, nicht einmal, wenn ich ihm das Leben rette."

Hoss runzelte die Stirn, schürzte seine Lippen und schüttelte seinen Kopf,

„Naja, ich hab da eine Idee, Candy, und ich kann weit daneben liegen damit, aber es ist möglich das es daran liegt wie er über unseren Bruder Adam denkt."

„Adam? Sicher, ich hab von ihm gehört. Aber was hat er mit mir zu tun?"

Hoss seufzte und hielt sein halb leeres (halb volles?) Glas in seinen Händen fest, er zuckte die Schultern.

„Du ziehst dich schwarz an, du hast irgendwie seine Hautfarbe. In einigen Dingen benimmst du dich genauso wie er...so wie jetzt in dem Kampf, du hast dich genauso benommen wie es Adam getan hätte."

„Nun, ich kann nicht wirklich was dagegen tun," sagte Candy nachdem er ein paar Minuten darüber nachgedacht hat, „Ich bin wer ich bin, Menschen müssen mich akzeptieren wie ich bin."

„Sicher, ich weiß das," sympathisierte Hoss, „Ich hab gesagt es ist nur eine Idee von mir. Ich bin nicht sicher ob ich recht habe. Es ist nur, dass mein kleiner Bruder – nun, er hat eine besondere Beziehung mit Adam, und – und ich schätze das noch eine ganze Menge Wut in ihm brodelt, darüber dass er gegangen ist."

„Hat er gehen müssen?"

„Adam hat es gedacht. Joe nicht." Hoss zuckte die Schultern, nahm sein Glas und leerte es. Er nahm seine Uhr und runzelte die Stirn, „Ich denke ich gehe zurück. Ich will nicht zu lange hierbleiben, wenn die Rinder immer noch so unruhig sind nachdem was gestern passiert ist."

„Was ist mit deinem Pa? Wartest du nicht auf ihn?"

„Er weiß wo wir sind," Hoss lächelte freundlich. „Ich seh dich im Camp."

Candy nickte und beobachtete wie der große Mann den Saloon verließ. Die Flügeltüren schwangen vor und zurück und blieben dann still. Mit einem Seufzer befand Candy Canady sich wieder allein.

„Das ist gerade durchgekommen, Mr Cartwright. Ich bin froh das ich sie noch gefunden habe bevor sie die Stadt verlassen."

„Danke. Wird eine Antwort gebraucht?"

„Ich denke ja, Sir."

Hoss nickte und als er sah das Joe ihm entgegen lief winkte er seinen Bruder zu sich. Er hatte das Telegramm gelesen in der Zeit bis Joe ihn erreicht hatte und gab es ohne ein Wort zu sagen zu Joe. Er konnte sehen wie das Gesicht seines Bruders bleich wurde während er das Telegramm las und seine Augen weiteten sich, flatterten als er versuchte die Nachricht zu verarbeiten und dann sah er zu ihm auf.

„Wir gehen besser zurück," rief Joe, „Ich telegraphiere Dr. Martin und sag ihm das wir auf dem Weg sind."

„Schau Joe, Ich muss jemanden beauftragen der die Verantwortung für die Herde übernimmt. Schick das Telegramm und pack etwas Essen für uns ein. Verdammt Joe, das ist nicht gut."

Joe sagte nichts, er konnte nur ungläubig mit dem Kopf schütteln, bevor er laut schluckte.

„Er wird in Ordnung sein, oder nicht, Hoss?"

„Sicher, du kennst unseren Pa, er ist zu stur um zu sterben bevor wir nach Hause kommen. Ich meine, er wird nicht sterben, Joe. Er wird nicht..." und Hoss´ ernste blaue Augen funkelten in Joes Gesicht, als ob er wollte das Joe ihm bestätigte das Pa nicht sterben würde, nein, und das war beschlossen. Doch innerlich betete Hoss hart und weinte."

Er sah Joe nach wie er zum Telegraphen Büro ging, und ging dann schnell zurück in den Saloon, wo er Candy fand, der immer noch mit seinem Bier beschäftigt war.

Er eilte zum Tisch und zog einen Stuhl heraus, setzte sich so schwer das der Stuhl unter ihm beinahe brach.

„Candy, wir haben schlechte Nachrichten."

„Yeah? Welche?" Candy setzte sich gerade, sein Gesicht besorgt und alarmiert. Es war eine Reaktion die Hoss etwas Erleichterung verschaffte, hinsichtlich darauf um was er den Mann bitten wollte.

„Wir haben gerade ein Telegramm bekommen das sagt das unser Pa außerhalb von Virginia City überfallen worden ist. Roy hat den Schützen, und Dr. Martin hat sich um Pa gekümmert, aber er ist furchtbar krank." Hoss stoppte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, es war die einzige Möglichkeit sie vom Zittern abzuhalten. „Schau, ich weiß du bist noch nicht lange hier, aber ich denke ich kann dir Vertrauen -"

„Das kannst du, Hoss. Was soll ich für dich tun?" antwortete Candy mit einem Kopfnicken.

Hoss sagte einen Moment lang nichts, er zweifelte nun an seiner Entscheidung und überlegte ob er vorher nicht lieber mit Joe über seine Entscheidung hätte reden sollen er sah sich im Saloon um und sah die Ponderosa Männer, die halb betrunken waren, spielten oder mit den Mädchen flirteten. Er nickte als ob er genug gesehen hätte das seine Gedanken bestätigten, dann nahm er die Briefe aus seiner Tasche.

„Candy, du musst den Viehtrieb übernehmen, ich bitte dich darum Trail Boss zu sein. Sag einfach, wenn du denkst du kannst es nicht..." er starrte in die Augen des anderen Mannes und sah dort weder Zögern noch Zweifel, „Gut, das ist gut. Nun, ich schlage vor das du den jungen Hal Pickering als Ramrod nimmst, er ist seit zwei Jahren bei uns, aber er ist zu jung, die Männer würden ihn nicht so respektieren wie dich. Willst du es schriftlich von mir?"

„Wenn du dich dadurch besser fühlst," zuckte Candy, dann sah er sich im Raum um, „Warum sagst du den Männern nicht hier was du vorhast, ich denke das sollte reichen."

Hoss nickte und stand auf. Er ging zu Zeke, der sich Whiskey ins Glas einschenkte, und bat um ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Als er Bens Kondition erwähnte gab es besorgtes murmeln aber das stoppte als er ihnen von seinem Vorhaben erzählte Candy den Posten des Trail Bosses und Hal Bickering den des Ramrods zu übertragen. Er bemerkte einige ablehnenden Blicke zwischen den Männern und Zeke sah nicht besonders glücklich aus aber niemand sagte etwas um die Entscheidung zu ändern, einige nickten zustimmend, dann drehten sie sich um und widmeten sich wieder ihrer Beschäftigung der sie vor der Ankündigung nachgegangen waren.

„Nun," murmelte er als er sich wieder setzte, „Ich kann nicht garantieren das es der einfachste Job wird, Candy, aber ich habe Zuversicht in dich. Das ist die Post die heute für die Männer gekommen ist. Wenn du für die Rinder bezahlt wirst, kontaktiere uns und ich schicke dir die Details über alles das du wissen musst. Wie fühlst du dich dabei das zu tun, Candy? Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

„Schau Hoss. Wenn ich nicht einverstanden wäre hätte ich dich gestoppt bevor du angefangen hast. Das beste was du tun kannst ist zur Ponderosa zurück zu gehen und sicher zu gehen das Ben in Ordnung ist. Oh -." Candy hob die Augenbrauen, „ist Joe mit diesem Arrangement einverstanden?"

„Er weiß es bis jetzt nicht. Schau, ich in der Trail Boss und es ist meine Entscheidung. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Candy, ich bin mit diesen Männern zuvor auf einigen Viehtrieben gewesen, und es gibt nicht einen, in den ich so viel Vertrauen habe wie in dich."

„Ich werde dich oder Mr Cartwright nicht enttäuschen, Hoss, versprochen." Candy stand auf und reichte Hoss seine Hand, die dieser herzlich schüttelte, „Ich hoffe deinem Pa geht es gut, wenn du zu Hause ankommst, Hoss."

Hoss bedankte sich, drehte sich um und verließ eilig den Saloon und überließ es Candy auszutrinken und mit seiner plötzlichen Beförderung zurecht zu kommen.

Joe hatte das Telegramm angeschickt in der Zeit bis Hoss wieder zu ihm kam und es dauerte nicht lange Essen zu organisieren für den Weg nach Hause. Niemand von ihnen sprach, es war als ob reden ihnen Zeit rauben würde, und Zeit, dachten sie war Wesentlich. Der Gedanke daran ihr Vater könnte sterben war etwas das sie sich nicht vorstellen konnten, es nicht für möglich hielten. Wenn Hoss darüber nachdachte brach er sofort in Schweiß aus und zitterte am ganzen Körper wogegen Joe voller nervöser Energie steckte.

„Hoss," sagte er als sie gerade auf ihre Pferde steigen wollten, „Was ist mit den Rindern? Wer übernimmt die Verantwortung?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich hab mich bereits um alles gekümmert." antwortete Hoss schnell, „Lass uns einfach gehen."

„Wem hast du dann die Verantwortung gegeben?" fragte Joe, seine hellbraunen Augen wurden von den Augenlidern verdeckt und seine Lippen runzelten sich als ob er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Candy und Hal Pickering."

„Warum Candy?" schnappte Joe, und ja das war genau die Antwort die er erwartet hatte und das machte ihn noch wütender.

„Weil ich ihm vertraue, Joe. Jetzt hör auf mit dem Thema, ich will zu Pa nachhause."

Joe sagte nichts mehr als die Gedanken daran, das ihr Pa sie zu Hause brauchte, alles andere in den Hintergrund schob. Zusammen trieben die beiden Brüder ihre Pferde an in Richtung nach Hause, zu Pa.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

„Ben? Ben? Bleib bei uns, alter Freund. Bleib bei uns..." Paul Martins Stimme verblasste zu einem Seufzer als er vom Bett zurücktrat. Er senkte seinen Kopf und sah zu Hop Sing und Roy Coffee.

„Nun? Wie geht es ihm?" wollte Roy wissen, während Hop Sing nichts sagte, sondern nur näher zum Bett trat und zu seinem geschätzten Freund heruntersah.

„Nicht gut. Er hat zu viel Blut verloren bevor er gefunden wurde, Roy. Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen warum Jefferson ihm das angetan hat." er wühlte in seiner Arzttasche und checkte seine Instrumente. „Die erste Kugel hätte ihn töten können, es gab keinen Grund ein zweites Mal zu feuern."

„Ich weiß. Jefferson sagt nachdem er das erste Mal geschossen hat bedeutete es einfach nichts, es brachte keine Veränderung, also feuerte er wieder, um sicher zu gehen, und -" Roy zuckte mit den Schultern, „der Mann brodelte wegen einer eingebildeten Beleidigung der Cartwrights seit Jahren, seit Cilla gestorben ist gab es niemanden zu Hause mit dem er reden konnte und der ihn zur Vernunft bringen konnte. Er grübelte nur..."

„Versuchst du ihn irgendwie zu verteidigen?" rief Paul, „Er ist ein Mörder, Roy."

„Ben lebt noch, Paul. Im Moment ist Jefferson einfach ein müder, alter Mann der sein Leben nicht mehr im Griff hatte."

„Er hatte trotzdem kein Recht zu Versuchen das Leben eines anderen zu nehmen bevor seines zu Ende war."

Noch einmal beugte sich Paul über den verletzten Mann und checkte seine Vital Zeichen. Er hob die schweren Augenlider und fühlte den Pulsschlag am Hals und hörte den Herzschlag ab. Wieder trat er vom Bett zurück und schüttelte den Kopf,

„Es würde helfen, wenn seine Jungs jetzt hier wären. Bei diesem Tempo könnte Ben tot sein bevor sie nach Hause kommen." er sah zu Hop Sing der damit kämpfte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, „Hop Sing, ich muss die Pflege von Mr Cartwright dir übertragen. Ich muss mich noch um andere kümmern." er stoppte und zog scharf den Atem ein, „wenn es nur mehr Ärzte geben würde, oder wenigstens Schwestern die in solchen Fällen helfen könnten. Ich fühl mich manchmal so hilflos."

„Hilflos vielleicht, unentbehrlich auf jeden Fall." sagte Roy mit seiner ruhigen langsamen Stimme, er legte seine Hand aufmuntern auf die Schultern des Arztes, „Schau, Paul, du hast getan was du konntest, am besten gehst du und kümmerst dich um die anderen Leute und wenn du kannst, komm zurück und sieh was hier passiert."

Paul nickte wieder, noch einmal sah er zu Hop Sing, der nun wie eine Statue am Fuß des Bettes stand. Er machte seine Arzttasche zu,

„Hop Sing?"

Der Mann drehte sich zu ihm um, und es war in diesem Augenblick das der Doktor deutlich sehen konnte was Ben´s Krankheit für ihn bedeutete. Hop Sing sah wüst und gealtert aus, der Freund mit dem er sein halbes Leben geteilt hatte, könnte bald tot sein und Hop Sing war benommen.

„Schau nach ihm, ja?"

Es gab eigentlich keinen Grund diese Worte zu sagen. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran das Ben Cartwright mit der größtmöglichen Sorgfalt gepflegt werden würde, die sich ein Mann unter diesen Umständen nur wünschen konnte.

Roy verließ das Haus mit Paul, er hatte auch Pflichten anderen Leuten gegenüber, und seine Verantwortung für einen Mann, konnte nicht die Bedürfnisse anderer verdrängen. Er ritt neben Paul, der in seinem Buggy fuhr, sobald sie an der Abzweigung zur Ponderosa waren trennten sich ihre Wege.

Die Zeit verstrich laut, das ticken der Uhr war beinahe das einzige Geräusch im Ranch Haus. Im großen Bett lag Ben Cartwright anfällig und ruhig, die flache Atmung der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass er immer noch lebte. Seine Augenlider flatterten gelegentlich und es gab ab und zu einen Seufzer von seinen Lippen. Der aufmerksame Hop Sing verließ nie seine Seite, sondern stand mit zusammengefalteten Händen am Kopfende des Bettes.

„ADAM!"

Der Name wurde ausgerufen und Ben setzte sich im Bett auf, als ob ein elektrischer Schock ihn belebt hätte. Er saß und starrte mit seinen Augen die Wand an und mit seinen Händen hielt er die Bettdecke fest.

„ADAM" rief er nochmal, bevor er zusammensackte und die Arme seines Freundes senkten ihn wieder vorsichtig auf die Kissen.

Eine Stunde später und das blasse Gesicht war rot mit Fieber, seine Lippen bewegten sich als schnelle Worte, zusammenhanglos und desorientiert, manchmal geflüstert und manchmal Laut in den Raum gerufen wurden. Seine Hände zuckten nervös und packten die Decke oder flogen von Seite zu Seite so das Hop Sing sie greifen und auf das Bett drücken musste.

„Ist er in Ordnung?" flüsterte Ben, „So ein kleiner Kerl. Marie, lass ihn nicht in die Nähe der Pferde. Adam, Adam. Die See ruft seinen Namen. Nein, nicht Abels, nicht seinen Namen. Hol Hoss, hol Hoss um es zu tun, er weiß es, er weiß was zu tun ist. Hoss, ich weiß nicht wie ich es ohne ihn hier schaffen soll. Gut...gut..."

Behutsam badete Hop Sing sein Gesicht und befeuchtete seine Lippen mit sauberem kühlen Wasser, dem etwas zugesetzt war, von dem er wusste das es das Fieber senken würde. Einmal öffnete Ben seine Augen und sah hoch zu Hop Sing und lächelte.

„Hop Sing? Du hier?"

„Ja, ich geh nicht weg, Mr Cartwright."

„Du bist ein guter Freund, Hop Sing."

„Sie sind auch ein guter Freund für Hop Sing."

Ben lächelte und schloss seine Augen,

„Am besten du machst den Kaffee fertig, die Jungs werden bald hier sein. Sag ihnen ich will sie im Arbeitszimmer sehen."

…...

„Wie geht es ihm?" Paul Martin betrat das Haus und sah aus wie ein Mann der einen Arzt brauchte. Er stellte die schwere Tasche auf das Sideboard, als ob er nicht länger die Kraft hatte sie zu tragen

Hop Sing fühlte Traurigkeit für den Doktor, der so lange ihr Freund war. Er wünschte er könnte seine Hilfe anbieten um seine Last zu erleichtern, aber er wusste das würde nicht akzeptiert werden, in einem Land das immer noch darum kämpfte seine Rasse anzuerkennen.

„Ich bringe ihnen guten Kaffee. Sie schauen jetzt nach Mr Cartwright und kommen dann runter für ein gutes Frühstück und Kaffee."

„Das ist gut gemeint von dir Hop Sing, aber ich muss zu Murphy´s fahren, nachdem ich hier fertig bin."

„Der Sheriff sagte letzte Nacht sie sind unersetzbar. Hop Sing kennt die Bedeutung des Wortes. Der Sheriff hat recht. Sie haben Frühstück und Kaffee bevor sie die Ponderosa verlassen. Sie werden sehen, Mr Cartwright geht es jetzt viel besser."

„Wirklich?" Paul drehte sich hoffnungsvoll zu dem anderen Mann und lächelte, „Bist du sicher?"

„Hop Sing war die ganze Nacht bei ihm im Zimmer. Hat hohes Fieber, Aber Mr Cartwright sehr starker Mann. Sehr stur. Er kämpft Fieber sehr."

„Gott sei Dank," murmelte Paul Martin und eilte die Stufen hinauf zum Schlafzimmer seines Freundes."

Hop Sing hatte sich nicht geirrt. Obwohl er sehr schwach war, war er mit Sicherheit außer Gefahr. Er würde viel Pflege benötigen für eine Weile, das stand fest, aber es bestand nicht mehr die Gefahr das er sterben würde. Das gleichmäßige atmen, die ruhigen Gesichtszüge und die gute Farbe des Mannes zeigten davon das er auf dem Weg der Besserung war.

Nach einer Weile verließ Paul den kranken Mann und als er den Hauptraum betrat, sah er Hop Sing der hinter einem Stuhl am Tisch stand. Der Platz war gedeckt mit einem Teller, vollgeladen mit Essen, einer Kaffeekanne, Milch...er lächelte und ging langsam zum Tisch und setzte sich hin.

„Hop Sing, leistest du mir nicht Gesellschaft?" fragte er leicht.

Hop Sing lächelte und verbeugte sich höflich.

„Hop Sing hat bereits gegessen. Ich bringe mehr Brot." er nickte als Dank für die Einladung und schätzte sie sehr.

…...

Der Tag endete. Es war ein ruhiger Tag und für Hop Sing ein voller Tag sich um die Bedürfnisse des verletzten Mannes zu kümmern. Verbände mussten gewechselt werden, die Wunden gesäubert, beschmutzte Bettlaken entfernt und ersetzt werden. Ben fiel in und aus der Bewusstlosigkeit, manchmal war er sich bewusst was passierte, aber meistens bemerkte er nichts. Am Ende des Tages schliefe er in einem warmen und sauberen Bett, sein guter saß in einem Stuhl an seiner Seite.

Als Hop Sing das Geräusch von Pferden hörte, dachte Hop Sing sofort das Paul zurück war, um nach seinem Patienten zu sehen. Erst als die Tür beim Öffnen und Schließen knallte ahnte er wer nun zu Hause war. Er stand auf und eilte zur Tür.

„Pa? Pa?"

Besorgte Stimmen riefen von unten, ängstliche Schritte eilten die Treppe herauf und dann flog die Tür auf. Hoss und Joe standen im Türrahmen und starrten auf dem liegenden Körper ihres Vaters und dann zu Hop Sing.

„Pa?" krächzte Joe mit trockener Kehle.

„Ist er – Wie geht es ihm?" flüsterte Hoss und wischte sich den Schweiß und die Tränen von den Wangen und hinterließ dabei Spuren in seinem von Staub bedeckten Gesicht.

„Mr Cartwright viel besser. Bald noch besser, wenn er sie zu Hause sieht."

Hop Sing lächelte als die beiden Männer vorsichtig den Raum betraten und sich Stühle heranzogen um sich an die Seite des Bettes zu setzen. Beide Männer nahmen eine Hand und schauten in das Gesicht ihres geliebten Vaters.

„Ich gehe jetzt, koche Kaffee."

Es kam keine Antwort. Hop Sing hatte keine erwartet, er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging die Treppe hinunter in die Küche.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Die Woche verging langsam während Ben sich langsam erholte. Viele Stunden verbrachten die Söhne an seiner Seite, gaben ihm Kraft und hätten alles gegeben um ihren Vater wieder stark zu sehen. Hop Sing war wie ein Muttertier, immer da mit der richtigen Medizin, dem perfekten Kaffee und stärkendem Essen. Am Ende der Woche saß Ben in seinem Bett und war in der Lage wenigstens ein bisschen zu essen, auch wenn es wenig war im Vergleich, zu den Mahlzeiten die seine Söhne aßen.

Am Anfang der folgenden Woche verlangte Ben aufzustehen und nach unten gehen zu dürfen. Es gab Arbeit und er musste sich darum kümmern. Es gab einen Termin für Jefferson´s Prozess, der zwei Wochen später war und einen Termin für ein wichtiges Geschäftstreffen den Ben wahrnehmen wollte.

Er hörte aufmerksam ihrem Bericht über den Viehtrieb zu und bemerkte Joes Zurückhaltung über einige Dinge zu reden, während Hoss, wie immer, nichts zurückhielt.

Als Hoss seinem Vater erzählte das er Candy als Ersatz eingeteilt hatte um die Herde und die Männer zu kontrollieren nickte Ben zustimmend, doch seine wachsamen Augen bemerkten wie Joes Kiefer sich verhärtete und seine Schultern sich anspannten.

„Eine gute Wahl, Hoss. Der junge Canady ist ein guter Arbeiter. Ich mag ihn sehr. Er ist ehrlich, schaut dir in die Augen, wenn er etwas zu sagen hat, und meckert nicht, wenn etwas getan werden muss das er nicht gerne tut. Hast du schon von ihm gehört?"

„Mensch, Pa. Wir waren damit beschäftigt nach dir zu schauen." protestierte Hoss.

„Nun. Ich brauche keine Babysitter mehr. Warum geht ihr zwei nicht in die Stadt und entspannt für eine Weile. Oh und nehmt diese Briefe an Adam mit, zum Wegschicken," er erwähnte nicht das vielleicht einige Briefe von seinem Sohn da sein könnten, die darauf warteten abgeholt zu werden, aber sie wussten das diese Gedanken in seinem Kopf waren, unausgesprochen, aber da.

„Na ja, wenn du sicher bist," seufzte Hoss, seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen und er sah seinen Vater direkt an, „Wir werden nicht lange weg sein."

„Geht mir einfach aus den Augen, ja." lachte Ben, aber als sie aufstanden um den Raum zu verlassen rief er „Joseph, einen Moment."

Joe zögerte an der Tür, dann ging er vorsichtig zurück ins Zimmer und stand vor seinem Vater. Er konnte Hoss hören wie er die Treppe runterging und wünschte er wäre bei ihm, denn er wusste was gesagt werden würde.

„Was für ein Problem hast du mit Candy?" fragte Ben und kam, wie immer, sofort zur Sache. Er hatte nie um den, sprichwörtlichen, heißen Brei geredet, wenn es um seine Söhne ging.

„Kein Problem, Pa."

„Lüg nicht. Es ist offensichtlich das es eins gibt. Es ist genauso offensichtlich das du Hoss´ Entscheidung nicht teilst, dass Candy den Viehtrieb übernommen hat. Warum sagst du es nicht, Junge und rückst raus mit der Sprache."

Joe seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn ich wüsste was mich stört, würde ich es dir sagen, Pa. Er hat nur etwas an sich bei dem ich mich nicht wohlfühle und es geht mir unter die Haut. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er viel von mir hält -"

„Wenn du ihm immer die kalte Schulter zeigst, kannst du ihm das nicht übelnehmen, Joe."

„Ja, Sir."

„Er hatte es nicht leicht, Sohn. Ich hatte einige lange Gespräche mit ihm und er hat mir einiges über sein Leben erzählt, einige Dinge die passiert sind. Er braucht Freunde, so wie wir alle, warum gibst du dir nicht mehr Mühe einer zu sein."

„Ja, Sir." Joe stoppte und biss sich auf die Lippe, dann hob er seine braunen Augen um in die seines Vaters zu sehen, „Kann ich jetzt gehen, Sir?"

Ben nickte, doch sein eigenes Lächeln verblasste als Joe den Raum verlassen hatte. Er horchte auf das Geräusch als die Tür sich schloss und als die Pferde weg ritten. Er schüttelte den Kopf, armer Joe, wann würde er es endlich lernen. Er schwang sich aus dem Bett und zog seinen Morgenmantel an, steckte seine Füße in die Hausschuhe und ging vorsichtig ans Fenster.

...

Es waren Briefe von Adam da. Zwei für Joe, so wie für Hoss und drei für Ben. Es forderte eine Menge Selbstdisziplin sie nicht zu öffnen bis das Essen beendet war und sie am Feuer saßen. Während des Essens drehte sich das Gespräch um den Erfolg des Viehtriebs, ein Telegramm von Candy hatte bestätigt das alles gut gelaufen war. Die Preise waren hoch und er wartete auf die Bestätigung den Männern einen Bonus geben zu dürfen. Es gab etwas Ärger unterwegs und zwei Männer wurden getötet, einer davon war Zeke.

"Ich bin gespannt um was es bei dem Ärger mit Zeke ging," murmelte Joe.

"Es bedeutet nicht das Zeke den Ärger gemacht hat, er könnte auch einfach nur das Opfer sein." bemerkte Ben langsam.

"Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher," seufzte Hoss, "Ich kann mich an den Blick erinnern den er Candy zuwarf bevor wir gegangen sind. Ich würde darum wetten das sich Candy unterwegs nicht nur um die Rinder Sorgen machen musste."

"Hast du ihm gesagt den Männern ihren Bonus zu bezahlen." fragte Ben und bekam ein Nicken als Antwort.

Jetzt saßen sie hier und die Briefe wurden geöffnet, das Datum nachgeschaut und in chronologischer Reihenfolge sortiert und leise gelesen. Es gab die übliche Nachfrage über ihre Gesundheit, was bei ihnen passierte, ob Joe in der Zwischenzeit verheiratet war und ob bereits Enkelkinder unterwegs waren die Ben auf den Knien schaukeln konnte. Die größte Neuigkeit war das Abenteuer mit dem Hurrikan, dass Ben laut vorlas nachdem sie sich eine Stunde lang über die Inhalte der anderen Briefe unterhalten hatten.

„Während die Lampen schienen und das Feuer sein flackerndes Licht über ihre Gesichter warf, begann Ben die Erzählung, die sein Sohn Monate zuvor geschrieben hatte, vorzulesen:

„Ich hatte das Kommando über die Barkasse mit einigen Männern auf dem Weg zum Hafen von St Pierres, als Jackson bemerkte das wir uns beeilen sollten, da die Hitze stärker wurde. Der Himmel war nebelig und das Wasser so still wie ein Mühlteich und die Sonne war dreimal so groß. Er erzählte das er bereits in dieser Gegend gewesen war als die Konditionen genauso waren vor einem Hurrikan.

Es wurde plötzlich dunkel, aber die Hitze schien nur stärker zu werden als Ergebnis. Der Nebel verdeckte den Himmel und es gab eine Atmosphäre die es schwer macht zu atmen.

Wir waren in der Nähe der Hafenmündung, doch jetzt sahen wir nichts mehr, wir ruderten blind. Jackson sagte wieder, die Zeichen waren nicht gut und er fragte nach meiner Meinung ob wir zurück zur Ainola kehren sollten, oder nicht. Ich wusste, dass wenn es einen Hurrikan geben sollte würde das Schiff jeden Mann brauchen den es hatte.

Also drehten wir um und die Männer ruderten freiwillig, um zum Schiff zurück zu kommen, obwohl wir ihre Lichter, wegen der intensiven Dunkelheit, nicht sehen konnten.

Ich dachte nicht es könnte noch schlimmer werden als es bemerkenswertes, stöhnendes Geräusch gab. Es wuchs lauter, wie ein lautes wehklagen durch die Luft. Jeder von uns hielt inne mit dem was er tat, lauschend und wartend im Bewusstsein das es kein Entkommen gab, was immer auch mit uns passieren würde.

Der Hurrikan kam mit einer solchen Macht, dass wir keine Zeit hatten etwas Anderes zu tun, als darauf zu warten. Aus der Dunkelheit heraus wickelte uns eine noch größere Dunkelheit mit einem riesigen Brüllen ein, die See war unheimlich milchweiß, und der Nebel sah aus wie Schaum. Der Wind fing sich in unseren Rudern und die Männer wurden nach vorne gestoßen, dann fing der Wind wieder unser Boot und warf es herum bis sie mit großer Geschwindigkeit vorwärtsgetrieben wurde. Wir waren nicht in der Lage unsere Plätze zu behalten unsere Ruder waren zertrümmert und alles was wir tun konnten, war auf dem Boden des Bootes zu sitzen und uns an den Ruderbänken fest zu halten.

Aus dem Nichts heraus erhob sich das Meer zu einer riesigen Masse. Einen Augenblick waren wir in schwerem Seegang und im Folgenden wurden wir in die Luft gehoben und dann wieder nach unten geschleudert. Spritzer der Wellen fielen auf uns wie Regenschauer, der Wind war Messerscharf, es gab keine Möglichkeit zu reden, denn der Wind erstickte einem die Worte im Mund und der Lärm rundherum machte es sowieso unmöglich. Das Boot füllte sich mit Wasser, das wir mit unseren Hüten ausschöpften. Ich glaube wir wussten alle dass es unausweichlich war das das Boot sinken würde, aber niemand von uns wollte so einfach aufgeben. Ich glaube niemand von uns wusste wirklich was zu tun war falls sie sinken würde. Wir hatten unsere Orientierung total verloren, und konnten nicht erkennen ob wir zum Strand gebracht oder gegen die Felsen der Hafenwände geschleudert wurden.

Dann passierte es, das Boot wurde in Stücke gerissen von den Wellen und wir wurden in die Wellen geschleudert. Es gab jetzt keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, das Gehirn schaltete ab und wir waren den Elementen ausgesetzt. Ich fand mich selbst am Strand wieder. Ich muss bewusstlos gewesen sein, denn ich erinnere mich daran als ich meine Augen öffnete, als ob ich geschlafen hätte, sah ich Jackson neben mir sitzen, der ängstlich in mein Gesicht schaute.

Fünf meiner Männer wurden in dieser Nacht getötet. Der Rest von uns wurde verletzt., gebrochene Beine, Arme, Rippen. Der Hurrikan hielt stundenlang an und entwickelte sich dann langsam zu einem Sturm Stärke 10 zurück. Der Himmel wurde heller und wir konnten die Sterne sehen. Wir, die Überlebenden von der Barkasse, versammelten uns zusammen und warteten das Ende des Sturms ab und hielten nach der Ainola Ausschau. Tageslicht brach an, die Wellen wurden leichter und der Regen hörte auf. Es gab jetzt nichts mehr zu tun als in die Stadt zu gehen, die wir sehen konnten und die vom Sturm geschädigt wurde.

Trümmer, jeder Art wurde an den Strand gespült und es war, als wir zur Stadt gingen, dass ich die Ainola sah. Zertrümmert, zerstört, gebrochen. Ihre Segel hingen in Fetzen aufs Deck, die Maste waren durchgebrochen. In dem Moment konnte ich keinen lebenden Menschen sehen und wir, die in einer kleinen Barkasse überlebt hatten, standen zusammen um Lebewohl zu sagen, zu denen die gestorben waren.

Nun, Pa. Ich weiß nicht ob du je einen Hurrikan überlebt hast, aber der Anblick der sich uns bot war herzzerreißend. Niemand nahm Notiz von uns, sie waren so abgestumpft bei ihrem eigenen Leid, den Verlust ihrer Familien, Kinder, Häuser. Wir boten Hilfe an, die angenommen wurde, also taten die von uns, die in der Lage waren, das Beste was sie konnten.

Wir gingen weiter in die Stadt um zu helfen wo es nötig war, und selbst von so weit entfernt, konnten wir die Trümmer von Schiffen, mit den Masten tief in den Sand gebohrt, sehen. Leichen lagen überall herum. Das Brüllen des Hurrikans wurde nun ersetzt durch die Schreie und das Wehklagen der Hinterbliebenen. Im Laufe des Tages trafen wir immer mehr von unseren Schiffskameraden, die den Hurrikan überlebt hatten, und sie halfen uns diesen Menschen zu helfen. Sie erzählten uns was mit der Ainola passiert war.

Das war das Ende meiner Zeit mit ihr. Captain Greaves hatte überlebt und war sicher im Haus des Gouverneurs und Jenkins, obwohl verletzt, war bei ihm. Die meisten der Mannschaft wurden getötet, mitgerissen als das Schiff gekentert und in die Tiefe gezogen wurde.

Wir verbrachten mehrere Wochen dort und taten was wir konnten um den Menschen zu helfen und erholten uns von unseren Verletzungen, während wir auf die Befehle des Admirals warteten. Ich bin nun unter dem Kommando von Captain Andrew Webster an Bord der Redoubt. Sie ist ein gutes Schiff, etwa 112ft lang und mit schneller Geschwindigkeit. Es wird darüber gesprochen, eine Weile schon, dass sie Tage der Segelschiffe vorüber sind. Wenn ja, ist es schade, denn sie haben ihre eigene Schönheit und ich bezweifele das ein Stahlschiff jemals die Anmut auf dem Meer haben wird."

Ben faltete den Brief und steckte ihn zurück in den Umschlag. Hoss seufzte und entspannte, er war so tief in der Geschichte versunken, dass er sich vorgestellt hatte das er selbst dort war. Joe saß still und ruhig.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Joe?" fragte sein, als er das bemerkte, ihn.

„Er hätte getötet werden können." antwortete Joe, „Und wir hätten nichts gewusst." er stand auf und ballte die Fäuste, „Er schreibt darüber als ob es ein großes Abenteuer war, aber -"

„Aber was?"

Es war nicht nur ein Abenteuer, es das Leben das er jetzt führt, weg von uns, von hier." und ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Was auch immer Candy´s Gefühle waren als er in den Vorhof der Ponderosa ritt, er hielt sie gut versteckt. Er klopfte an der großen Tür und wartete darauf eingelassen zu werden, wie ein guter Angestellter, egal wie gut seine Freundschaft zu einigen Familienmitgliedern auch war. Ben ging durch den Raum zu seinem Büro und sah mit einem Lächeln zu dem jungen Mann.

„Ah, Candy, willkommen zu Hause, wie war die Reise?"

„Gut genug, Sir, und ich bin froh zu sehen das sie sich von ihrer Krankheit erholt haben." Candy lächelte, zog einige Papiere aus seiner Westentasche und gab sie seinem Arbeitgeber, mit der anderen Hand nahm er seinen Hut ab. Er fühlte sich ziemlich unsicher und ungeschickt als er in dem großen Raum vor Ben stand, der nun aufmerksam die Papiere durchlas, während er gedankenverloren in den Büro Teil des Raumes trat.

„Danke," Ben setzte sich, lächelte dem jungen Mann zu, und einen Moment lang las er weiter in den Papieren. Das Geld packte er in die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtischs, „Waren die Männer zufrieden mit ihrem Bonus?"

„Auf jeden Fall," Candy lächelte breit, „Allerdings habe ich nicht ein Haar von ihnen gesehen seit wir durch die erste Stadt kamen."

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, sie werden über kurz oder lang zurückkommen." Ben sah zu ihm auf und hob seine dunklen Augenbrauen, „Dieser Ärger den du unterwegs hattest, Candy, Hat es jemanden von unseren Männern betroffen?"

„Wie meinen sie das Mr Cartwright?"

„Na ja, meine Krankheit wurde durch zwei Kugeln verursacht, aus dem Lauf eines Gewehrs, einer meiner Nachbarn war am anderen Ende. Er wurde vor zwei Wochen vor Gericht gestellt und es kam heraus, dass er einige Männer gekauft hat die verhindern sollten das wir mit den Rindern durchkommen. Er hat keine Namen genannt, und hat seine Strafe angetreten ohne mehr zu verraten. Ich hab mich nur gewundert ob Zeke -"

„Zeke?" Candy öffnete seine Augen weit und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nun, wenn er auf Jefferson´s Gehaltsliste stand hat er nie etwas zu jemandem gesagt. Er hat Ärger gemacht, er hat sich geweigert das zu tun was ich von ihm verlangt habe und war ein Hindernis."

„Also was ist passiert?"

„Er hat es zu weit getrieben, hat die Männer dazu gebracht an mir zu zweifeln, also kam es zum Kampf."

„Du hast ihn getötet?" Ben hob seine Augenbrauen noch höher, solche Dinge waren nicht ungewöhnlich und er wäre nicht überrascht gewesen, wenn Candy ja gesagt hätte, doch der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf,

„Er war betrunken, verlor den Kampf, zielte mit einem Messer nach mir und einer der anderen Männer erschoss ihn. Hat mir das Leben gerettet."

„Ich verstehe." nickte Ben, „Und du hast sonst keinen Ärger gehabt?"

„Überhaupt keinen."

„Das ist sehr gut, Candy. Ich bin sehr zufrieden. Hoss liegt selten falsch darin wenn es darum geht, wem er vertrauen kann, Verantwortung zu übernehmen." Ben hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, welche mit großer Wärme geschüttelt wurde. „Schau, warum machst du dich nicht sauber und leistest uns zum Abendessen Gesellschaft? Ich hab gesehen das Hop Sing ein besonders dickes Huhn ausgesucht hat -" und er lächelte so freundlich das Candy keine andere Möglichkeit hatte, als die Einladung zu akzeptieren, auch wenn sein Herz sank bei der Vorstellung ein Essen mit Joe Cartwright zu teilen.

…...

Joe war ein bisschen mürrisch als Candy in den Raum kam und Platz am Tisch nahm. Hoss war mehr als zufrieden und machte so ein Getue um Candy das Joe sich noch mehr ärgerte, mehr als zu der Zeit als Ben ihnen von der Einladung für den jungen Mann erzählte. Wie dem auch sei, nach einigen strengen Blicken seines Vaters und einem Tritt in den Knöchel von Hoss, tat er so freundlich wie möglich, lachte sogar bei einigen Sachen die diskutiert wurden.

Candy erzählte ihnen über den Kampf mit Zeke und über den Tod eines ihrer anderen Angestellten, ein junger Mann der vor einen Stier gefallen war als sein Pferd sich ein Bein gebrochen hatte, als es in ein Loch getreten war.

„Ich geh morgen zu seiner Mutter, Pa." sagte Hoss, „Sie wird wissen wollen was passiert ist und als Witwe -" er hielt inne und hob eine Augenbraue, um damit anzudeuten, dass sie ihr gegenüber das Richtige tun sollten.

„Ja, er war ein guter Arbeiter und ein freundlicher Junge. Ich geb dir Geld in einem Umschlag für sie."

„Ich hab seine persönlichen Sachen in meiner Satteltasche, vielleicht kannst du ihr die auch geben, Hoss?" schlug Candy vor.

Die Unterhaltung kehrte zu anderen Dingen zurück, Ben erzählte von seiner Zeit auf See, und dann erwähnte Hoss Adams Brief und den Hurrikan.

„Die Männer reden viel über ihren Sohn, Mr Cartwright. Sie halten ihn für einen guten Trail Boss."

„Das war er," sagte Ben leise.

„Sie müssen ihn alle sehr vermissen," sagte Candy und sah in ihre Gesichter als er es sagte.

Ben nickte und Hoss zappelte.

„Können wir nicht über jemand anderes oder von etwas Anderem reden?" sagte Joe scharf, „Ich weiß nicht warum Adam überhaupt erwähnt wird."

„Weil er ein Teil dieser Familie ist," sagte Ben sanft „und dein Bruder falls du das vergessen hat."

Joes Mund verhärtete sich, er stand auf, brachte den Tisch zum Wackeln, und stieß sich selbst zurück.

„Ich weiß das, ich hab´s nicht vergessen, wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen wollt."

„Joseph -" brüllte Ben, doch Joe hörte dieses Mal nicht auf den Befehl seines Vaters, er eilte aus dem Zimmer in den Vorhof und schlug dabei die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Ich rede mit ihm, Pa. Es tut mir leid Candy." Hoss stand auf, doch bevor er seinen Stuhl verlassen konnte hatte Candy bereits den Tisch verlassen.

„Ich geh, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht Mr Cartwright?"

Ben sah Hoss an, deutete ihm an wieder Platz zu nehmen und nickte Candy zu der sofort den Raum verließ.

„Joe ist immer noch sauer, oder Pa?"

„Scheint so," seufzte Ben und nahm ein Glas mit Wein, „Nach all der Zeit sollte man meinen er hätte sich beruhigt, und die Dinge akzeptiert, so wie wir."

„Yeah," nickte Hoss, runzelte die Stirn, und fragte sich ob sein Vater wirklich glaubte was er gerade gesagt hatte, immerhin, er glaubte nicht, dass er selbst es jemals akzeptieren konnte das Adam die Ponderosa verlassen hatte. Ganz tief in seinem Herzen konnte er nicht glauben, dass sein Vater das hatte.


	19. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19

„Was willst du?"

Die unfreundliche Frage hätte einen, weniger selbstbewussten Mann vielleicht abgehalten, doch Candy Canady zuckte mit den Schultern und lief weiter auf den jungen Mann zu, der am Koppel Zaun lehnte und die Sterne sah.

„Ich wollte dieses `kleine Problem´ bereinigen. Ich dachte es wäre deinem Vater und Bruder gegenüber fair es lieber früher als später zu klären." antwortete er und ging zu Joe am Zaun.

Joe lehnte mit dem Rücken am Zaun seine Arme lagen auf einer der Latten, doch Candy stellte sich etwa ein oder zwei Fuß von Joe entfernt hin, seine Arme gefaltet, auf der obersten Latte und lehnte sich in Richtung der Koppel. In der aufkommenden Dunkelheit wurden ihre beiden Schatten am Boden zu einem.

„Ich weiß das du deinen Bruder vermisst, Joe. Ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt eine Person so sehr zu vermissen, das es dir vorkommt als würde es ein Loch in dich brennen, als ob ein wichtiges Stück von dir gegangen wäre und nicht ersetzt werden kann." sagte er leise, nachdem einige Momente eisiger Stille zwischen ihnen vergangen war.

„Was weißt du schon?" schnappte Joe und dann seufzte er und schüttelte den Kopf, „Et tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen, es war nicht fair."

„Nein, war es nicht," stimmte Candy zu und einen Moment lang sah er hinaus zu den Sternen, als ob er tief darüber nachdachte was er als nächstes sagen sollte. „Die Sache ist, Joe, du hast so viel hier das du es für selbstverständlich ansiehst."

„Das tu ich nicht!" rief Joe so trotzig aus, dass er wie ein kleiner Junge aussah der von einem Lehrer bestraft wird, und das brachte Candy zum Lächeln.

„Nun, du hast einen wundervollen Vater. Es gibt einen Spruch, oder nicht? Das du nicht vermisst was du nicht hast, aber manchmal glaube ich das ist Quatsch. Ein Mann kann sich nach einem guten Vater sehnen, wenn er keinen hatte."

„Du hattest keinen?"

„Oh, ich hatte, aber keinen Mann den ich so respektieren konnte wie deinen Pa. Mein Vater hat das Leben durch den Boden einer Flasche gesehen. Als er gestorben ist hat ihn keiner vermisst. Und das ist traurig, denn trotz allem, er war mein Pa."

„Ja, ich schätze." Joe runzelte die Stirn. Er kannte viele Männer wie Candy´s Vater, und war mit vielen ihrer Kinder zur Schule gegangen. Er schüttelte sich leicht und nickte,

„Mein Pa hatte auch schwere Zeiten. Als meine Mutter gestorben ist, hat er die Ranch für eine Weile verlassen. Ich hab mich sehr geärgert damals, auch gefürchtet. Ich dachte er würde nicht zurückkommen, wie Ma..." seine Stimme wurde schwächer und er sah nach unten auf seine Füße, dann drehte er sich um, um auf dieselbe Weise an der Latte zu lehnen wie Candy. „Es war wirklich eine seltsame Zeit in meinem Leben. Ich war fünf und plötzlich verließ jeder den ich liebte mein zu Hause. Ma starb, Pa ging weg. Pa kommt nach Hause, Adam geht zum College." er schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich konnte nicht verstehen was in meinem Leben vorgeht. Die einzige Konstante war Hoss. Ich glaube ich hing an ihm wie eine Klette, für den Fall das er auch geht." er grinste leicht und warf seinem Gegenüber einen Blick zu. „Hast du Brüder oder Schwestern?" fragte er.

„Nein. Gott sei Dank. Ich meine damit das es niemanden gab der durch eine Kindheit durchmusste, so wie meine. Obwohl, nachdem mein Vater gestorben war, hat meine Mutter einen guten Mann geheiratet und der hat mir eine Menge beigebracht. Ich erinnere mich das ich gebetet habe das er nicht sterben würde und das er nicht trinken würde, doch es schien als hätte er es versprochen, also wurden meine Gebete erhört."

„Und er lebt immer noch?" grinste Joe.

„Ja, er lebt noch." Candy sah nach unten und kickte einen Stein weg mit seinem Fuß. „Meine Ma starb allerdings als ich ungefähr 17 war, da habe ich dann zu hause verlassen. Ich war nur froh darüber das sie ein paar glückliche Jahre in ihrem Leben hatte." er zog tief den Atem ein und atmete langsam wieder aus, „Dein Bruder muss ein beeindruckender Kerl sein. Die Männer sprechen gut über ihn. Die Menschen in der Stadt haben nur Gutes über ihn zu sagen. Du benimmst dich als würdest du ihn vergöttern."

„Ich -" Joe stoppte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, „Nein, nein, das tu ich nicht. Adam und ich haben uns oft gestritten, wir sind in vielen Dingen auch verschieden. Es ist nur als -" wieder stoppte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht wichtig."

„Doch das ist es. Es ist wichtig für dich, sonst würdest du dich nicht so benehmen. Ich meine, ich bin nicht dein Bruder, Joe, und -"

„Ich weiß das," unterbrach Joe und wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern, „Nur manchmal, wie du dich benimmst, erinnert mich an ihn. Es ist wie einen Schatten an der Wand zu sehen und du erwartest die Person zu sehen, zu der der Schatten gehört weil – weil er bekannt ist und dann kommt jemand daher der ein totaler Fremder ist. Du bist so, ein Schatten. Ich will – Ich will nicht -" er senkte den Kopf, „Adam war wie mein Pa, er half dabei mich zu erziehen, weißt du? Er hat mir Sachen beigebracht und als Pa in der Zeit weg war, war es Adam der mir mit meiner Trauer geholfen hat und meinen Pa zu verstehen obwohl ich nur ein Kind war. Dann ging er weg und als er wieder kam war er verändert." er warf Candy einen Blick zu, der aufmerksam zuhörte. „Verstehst du was ich meine?"

„Nicht genau. Warum erzählst du es mir nicht?"

„Es würde zu lange dauern. Ich schätze, wenn ich jetzt zurückschaue, er ging hier weg als Kind und kam als Mann zurück. Er war – ist – so clever und klug, und ich vermisse ihn. Ich verstehe nicht warum er gegangen ist, obwohl wenn ich seine Briefe lese und weiß das er Leben ohne uns führt, dass er FÄHIG ist ein Leben ohne uns zu führen, werde ich so wütend. Es ist nur, weil – nun – es ist als ob ich nur so fühlen kann, sonst verliere ich ihn komplett. Er wird in den Hintergrund geschoben und das Leben wird voll von anderen Dingen sein und eines Tages kommt ein total Fremder zurück in mein Leben und der Adam, den ich kannte wird für immer weg sein." er legte die Arme auf die Latte und legte sein Kinn darauf. „Schätze das macht keinen Sinn, oder?"

Candy sagte einen Moment lang nichts und dann nahm er ein Bild aus der obersten Tasche seines Hemdes. Er gab es Joe, der es aufmerksam betrachtete, denn obwohl der Mond besonders hell war, es war immer noch zu dunkel um einen klaren Blick von dem Gesicht zu bekommen das zu ihm aufsah.

„Wer ist sie? Deine Ma?"

„Nein. Das ist Ann und bevor du mich fragst wer Ann ist, na ja, sie ist meine Frau, außer dass sie nicht meine Frau ist."

Joe sah Candy überrascht an und blickte dann wieder zu dem Bild.

„Du meinst sie ist auch tot?"

„Nein." Candy nahm das Bild wieder, seufzte und steckte es sich in seine Tasche, „Ann und ich haben uns verliebt und gegen den Willen ihres Vaters geheiratet. Das nächste was ich weiß, er ist da, nahm sie mit nach Hause und annullierte die Ehe. Ich weiß nicht viel über die rechtliche Seite oder die religiösen Vorschriften die sie mir entgegenwarfen, aber ich weiß das, als ich ihr versprochen habe sie zu meiner Frau zu machen ich das auch so gemeint habe. Ich werde mich selbst nicht als frei betrachten zu heiraten bis ich höre das sie jemanden anderen geheiratet hat oder gestorben ist."

„Du liebst sie so sehr?"

„Ich werde sie immer lieben." antwortete Candy und starrte in den Himmel als ob Ann da wäre und zu ihm zurückblickte.

„Also hältst du auch fest -"

„Yeah, ich halte auch fest. Vielleicht, eines Tages, wird sie in mein Leben zurückkehren und mein Leben kann von dort weitergehen wo wir aufgehört haben." er runzelte die Stirn, und sah dann zu Joe, „Ich habe das nur deinem Pa erzählt, er sagte er würde es niemandem erzählen."

„Sicher. Du kannst mir vertrauen." Joe lächelte und streckte seine Hand aus, „Es tut mir leid dass ich dir das Leben schwergemacht hab, Candy."

„Es war nicht deine Schuld. So ist das Leben nur manchmal." sagte der ältere Mann als er Joes Hand nahm und sie schüttelte.

Für einige Momente blieben sie zusammen, hielten den Zaun fest, wie einige sagen würden, und dann gingen sie zusammen zurück ins Haus.


End file.
